Intertwined Lights: The End Has Only Begun
by Illusional Writter
Summary: Namine Evans was a normal high schooler girl. She spent time with her friends and family, attended to a common high school, had normal hobbies and had a boy she liked but everything changed when she met a certain blond spiky haired boy that changed her life radically. Au roxamine fic. HIATUS/Going down for editing and rewriting
1. The Meeting

I had this weird idea during my literature class and unable to stop thinking about it I decided to write and this is the result. I'll do my best to make it interesting and take this idea to the final.

Disclaimer: All characters and references from Kingdoms Hearts and Final Fantasy that appear are the property of Square Enix.

* * *

><p><em>Drop Drop Drop<em>

Heavy raindrops fell from the sky on a Friday morning banging rhythmically against the umbrella of a girl who lazily walked down the street.

Pale blond hair framed her porcelain face decorated with a pair of blue eyes as clear as ice, a small nose and rosy lips from cold weather.

"Why classes don't get suspended when it rains like this?" the blonde sighed heavily.

When she reach the school she went to keep her books, coat and umbrella in her locker, took only what she needed for the first three classes and went to her classroom.

"Hey Namine here!" A girl with short black hair caught the attention of the blonde who barely set foot in the classroom.

"Hi Xion, God the sky is falling down!" Namine sat on the desk in front of Xion's leaving her backpack on the floor.

"Sure, just of crossing the street and entering the school I ended totally soaked!" Xion replied pouting and pointing her dripping hair.

"By the way, where is Kairi?" the question was casual but made the raven haired girl bite her bottom lip hesitating her response.

"Nam she...she went to see Sora." Xion's voice drifting into silence.

"... I see." The expression Namine's face adopted made her friend feel a pang of guilt for telling her.

"Hey Nam is everything ok?" The blonde looked at her friend with a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Don't worry Xion I'm fine, it's been two months since then and I made up my mind to see them together."

Seconds later the door swung open, the teacher got inside and behind him Kairi with her red hair disheveled and a little flushed of having to run to class.

"Hi girls, what an ugly weather this is, don't you think?" Kairi greeted them breathlessly as she sat at her desk. The blonde and the dark haired girl nodded.

"I assume you have great time with Sora" Xion hummed.

"Oh shut up or I'll start talking about-" Kairi teased the brunette who was blushing, Xion quickly covered Kairi's mouth preventing her to talk.

Namine snickered at her friends antics.

"The girls in the back could you try to keep silence and pay attention or you'll have detention" The teacher said a little annoyed with the noise; the three girls turned their attention to him who was writing on the board.

Namine Evans moved to Radiant Garden with her family five years ago and in that span of time she had made many friends but the closest to her were Xion Adams and Kairi Lane whom she met in middle school and since then they were inseparable. Thanks to them she met lot of people especially Sora Carter.

Sora, with his spiky chocolate hair and kind blue eyes, was the best childhood friend of Kairi and Riku Gray.

From the first moment that the petite blonde spoke to him she knew he was special, the kind of guy who lights up a room with his presence and it's nice with everyone. Eventually Namine developed an affection greater than that of a simple friend but was never brave enough to confess her feelings, so when the boy asked Kairi to be his girlfriend and she accepted Namine lost all hope that between her and him could be something else.

The first week she saw them together was the worst and Kairi noticed the discomfort between them that's why she talked to the blonde for several hours only getting from Namine just a _"__everything is fine__ Kai __and really__wish you both__ a lot __happiness."_Soon everything returned to normal. Although for the blonde was even painful to see them so lovey-dovey she tried to tolerate it, after all they were her dearest friends.

"The homework is on the board, good weekend everyone" the professor dismissed the class and leave shortly after.

"How can he say good weekend so lively if this is the first class?" Xion mumble taking her black backpack and walking or rather dragging herself to the door.

"Oh come on don't be grumpy, see the positive side we have PE and as it is raining the teacher won't make us run like horses" Kairi grinned animatedly to Xion.

"Speak for yourself, I have math!" Namine bowed her head sighing dreary.

"Your schedule sucks dear Nam" the blonde glare at the redhead who smiled playfully.

"Well here we parted, until lunch!" Xion waved and the three girls parted to their respective classes.

The first periods passed without much relevance and when it was time for the third that was chemistry, another class that Namine didn't share with any of her best friends she was literally dying of boredom. While she waited for the teacher to arrive and began with her brilliant explanation of the valences of electrons she was sitting with the headphones on looking absent-minded to the window. It was still raining.

Upon hearing the door shutting she looked to the teacher who entered using her usual white lab coat but that wasn't what caught her attention but instead what was behind her or rather who was behind her.

"Be quiet and sit down please" The teacher indicated with monotony leaving her belongings on the desk and turning to the students. "Since today we'll have a new student in this class...come and introduce yourself"

Someone with the hood up of his black hoodie entered making a lot of whispers from everywhere. He made his way to the front of the class with his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

"Who changes of school in these dates?" A girl in front of Namine whispered to another at her side.

"Why does he have the hood up, for God's sake we're in a classroom!" A guy snorted somewhere behind.

Namine took off her headphones and looked curiously at the newcomer who with a subtle movement of his hand removed his hood.

Locks of honey blond spiky hair, lightly tanned skin and incredible deep blue eyes were what everyone´s saw.

"My name is Roxas A. Knight, nice to meet you all" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The boy's voice was calm and melodic like the sound of the waves but his eyes were what most attracted attention. Despite its beautiful color they gave the impression of having no life at all.

"Let's see...you can sit behind Miss Evans." The teacher told him and snapped the girl from her reverie after hearing her name.

The boys walked directly towards her and sat on the desk behind without even spend a look. "What a strange person." Namine thought before dedicating all her attention to the litany of electrons.

Lunch came soon after the unusual chemistry class. Kairi, Xion and Namine sat at their usual table waiting for their other friends to join them; shortly after Olette and Selphie arrived taking a seat.

"Where are the guys?" Xion asked Olette.

"Oh Hayner and Sora are with the soccer team, Riku is with the student council while Pence is revealing his photos." Olette responded taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Forget them! Did you already know the latest news?" The always hyperactive Selphie mentioned the girls sitting at the table.

"No, not again please Selph" Olette begged putting her hand over her eyes.

"Oh come on 'lette don't be a party-pooper" Selphie shamelessly patted her on the back.

"What are you two talking about?" Kairi asked curious.

"Of the new Kai, the new!" Selphie smiled eager at the redhead.

"The new?" Kairi elevate one of her perfect eyebrows confused. Olette sigh heavily and explained to them what the other chestnut was talking about.

"Roxas, the new student. Selphie is convinced that he is a model of another country or actor or something just because the guy is...attractive."

"And he is?" Xion ask before taking a bite of her apple.

"Of course he is!" Selphie replied feigning offense at the comment.

"I met him" Namine comment nonchalantly. The four girls turned to see the little blonde who was drinking water.

"Really Namine?" Olette asked and she nodded.

"When?" This time was Kairi who asked.

"In chemistry, he sat behind me and never said a word after introducing himself, he is somewhat…odd" Namine saw her friends watching her with a look as if she had grown another head.

"What?"

"Namine, dear don't take it personal but you're not exactly normal" the redhead said. Namine opened her mouth to reply but Olette was faster than her.

"My opinion is the same as Namine, that guy has something different"

"There is only one way to know if indeed he is rare or not and is getting to know him," Xion said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"Class, I have math and if I'm late again I'll get detention"

"Honestly I don't know how can you be late when you're classroom is in this hallway." Kairi told Xion who just smiled sheepishly and left the cafeteria.

"Well it will be better if we go to class, don't you think?" Selphie suggested and the four girls left for their respective classes.

The rest of the day was pretty average until the end of classes. Gradually the building was emptying until only a few students like Namine who had been in the library finishing her art project were there.

"mmm finally finished" The petite blonde grinned at her painting of the sunset in Destiny Islands, she had never been there but she imagined the sensation of being under the warm sun of that beach.

She stored her belongings into her bag and left library, went to her locker and left most of her books in it and slowly got out of school.

"How was school?" A man's voice came out of a speaker.

"Normal, like all the schools I have attended so far," A guy sitting on the branch of a tree near the main entrance of the school was talking on his cellphone.

"By your tone I deduce you didn't find anything useful," The voice on the other side chuckled.

"I still have time; it's just the first day"

"Time is running out Roxas, got it memorized?" Annoyed the boy answered him.

"Don't "_got it memorized me"_...I'll end this off before the count reaches zero Axel" Roxas stated determined.

"For your sake I hope so kiddo"

"Don't tell me-" Roxas couldn't finish his sentence because Axel finished the call, sighing tiredly he shut his mobile and put it in the pocket of his pants.

With a leap he stepped off the branch landing on the balls of his feet and walked to the gate of the school. He walked quickly not wanting to encounter anyone but luck wasn't on his side because just a few meters away was a girl.

Her pale blonde hair was gathered in an improvised ponytail but still he could recognize her, she was the same girl from the chemistry class. Not wanting to answer any questions or raise suspicions he let her move away. As her figure vanished Roxas left as fast as he could lifting his hood once again to hide his face.

* * *

><p>okay what do you think?<p>

thanks for read...please leave your comments, concerns and questions :)


	2. Misunderstandings and Ice Cream

Here's chapter two :)

To be honest I'm really proud of it and I like it, that's a plus anyway on the story!

Disclaimer: All characters and references from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy that appear are property of Square Enix.

* * *

><p>A commotion could be heard from the street outside a sand-colored two-story house in a tranquil suburb of Radiant Garden. Two windows of the four that were visible from the front, one on the top floor and another on the first floor were wide open letting the white curtains flutter in the wind.<p>

On the upper floor room a girl sketched thoroughly with charcoal a pair of hands that were holding delicately to each other, her hair was tied in a messy bun and she could hear her mother's agitated movements on the first floor.

"Namine honey do you know where I left my ... oh forget it I found it." Namine sighed for the umpteenth time this Sunday morning.

A few hours ago her mother received a phone call from the General Hospital of Hollow Bastion and the receptionist informed her that her cousin Ashe had had a small accident in her home and was now hospitalized. The doctors asked her to go because they couldn't contact another relative. Of course she didn't deny. For this reason Penelo sought, packed, unpacked and threw things in and out of the suitcase.

"Namine do you know where I left my shoes? You know ... the white ones with blue dots" Penelo entered her daughter's room in a hurry.

"Mom don't you think it would be better if you pack only the necessary things?" Namine suggested, leaving the piece of charcoal on her desk.

"Mmm you're right, well I don't think I needed them, by the way dear your dad will catch up me there as soon as he leaves the office so he will not come home." Penelo informed the girl.

"Wait then, I'll stay alone at home?" Namine look at her puzzled.

"It will be just a few days and probably your dad will come back earlier but if you don't want to be alone I can talk to Kairi's or Xion's parents and arrange you to stay with them." Her mother offered gently touching her arm.

Namine saw that her mother was really worried about her cousin and though she didn't know her aunt personally she knew it was family and the family should be together in these circumstances.

"It's okay mom. I'll stay here; you don't have to worry about anything." The girl smiled at her mom. The woman smiled grateful and returned to pack.

A few hours later Penelo had two suitcases next to her and was saying goodbye to her daughter on the porch of their house.

"The emergency numbers and the number of your aunt's apartment are noted on the pad next to the phone, I'll have my mobile on all the time just in case and I left some prepared foods in the refrigerator, oh don't forget to close and lock the door and windows and - "

"Mom! Calm down I know what to do, this isn't the first time I'm left alone." Namine tried to soothe the woman before her.

"I know honey, I'm just worried." Penelo hug or rather squeezed her little girl against her. Namine return the gesture.

"I understand but if you don't hurry, you will not reach the fly."

"See you in a few days, Take care. I love you." The woman kissed the girl's forehead lovingly.

"I love you and Dad, take care okay and say hi to my aunt for me."

"Oh Namine I almost forgot ... no parties at home and we will be calling" Namine nodded smiling.

The taxi turned away slowly until it could no longer be seen. Namine walk into her home wondering what she could do alone these days.

Sunday passed without anything else to do except clean up the mess that was the whole house after Penelo's departure and thus it came the much-loved by all ... Monday.

Namine and her friends had a dreary expression although today was a sunny day.

"I hate Mondays!" Selphie groaned placing her forehead on the table.

"I think the same." Hayner seconded the girl sitting between her and Olette.

Thanks to good weather they had all agreed to have lunch at the tables outside the cafeteria.

"Oh come on Mondays are not so bad!" Pence replied, taking a picture at Selphie's bent head.

"Oh no! Care to enlighten me what they have of good?" She said sarcastically.

Pence tapped his chin with his finger thoughtful. "mmm well ... you can see your friends!"

"You can do that on weekends _AND _holidays too and you avoid the tedious duties and classes." Selphie retorted frowning.

The black haired boy opened his mouth but was interrupted by Xion.

"Don't waste your time trying to convince Selphie, she hates Mondays and she'll always do."

"She's not the only one." Riku added directing his gaze towards Xion.

"You hate them too?" Xion asked.

"It's not like I hate them, but as part of the student council I have to stay until late on Mondays." the silver haired teen declared resigned.

"That sucks man!" Sora patted his best friend on the back.

"Don't you stay until late today too Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend who gave her a goofy smile.

"Yep but for soccer practices and they are much more interesting than Riku's meetings."

"You bet man!" Hayner added bumping fists with Sora, the silver haired boy face-palmed at his friends' child-like behavior.

They all laughed at Sora's remark and Riku's helpless expression.

"Changing the subject, Nam I heard that your parents went traveling, right?" Sora asked the silent blonde sitting beside him beaming at her.

"Eh, ye ... yeah a cousin of my mother is on the hospital and well ... they had to go see her." Namine fidgeted in her place gazing at her sandwich.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Sora placed a hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly. Namine's cheeks were stained slightly red and her heart beat a little faster.

"You know you can rely on us Nam." Olette took one of the girl's hands in hers.

"Please take away your hand Sora, please!" Namine's mind pleaded while she remained silent and deaf to all her friends' voices. "To be honest I don't know this person, well I've heard of her but I don't know her personally." Namine smiled sheepishly scratching her cheek with her index finger.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the break was over and they should return to class. Kairi and Riku went to Biology. Olette, Hayner and Pence went to PE. Sora had English and Selphie went to Literature while Namine went To Chemistry.

The little artist walked down the crowded aisles, clutching her backpack tightly against her.

She opened the door and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. She quickly entered and sat in her usual place near the window in the penultimate desk.

"Just in time Miss Evans." The teacher came after her. "We will do a practice in the lab this Friday so please don't forget to bring your lab coat. The practice is going to be in pairs that I'll assign. Now pass for the copies of the exercise."

One by one the students took the copies while the teacher gave them the name of his companion. When was Namine's turn the teacher looked at the group looking for someone who she didn't find.

"Fuu Aldrich is on a trip and we don't know when she'll return so you work with ... Roxas Knight" the professor declared reassigning a companion to the artist.

Several girls muttered things that Namine couldn't understand but had a small idea of what they said.

She turned around to see the boy who sat behind her. Today he wore a gray hoodie with the hood down and open revealing his deep red T-shirt, from his neck hung a chain with a pendant in the form of X only with sharper corners.

He looked uninterested at the window until he noticed that the girl was watching him he returned her the gaze.

"He... Hello" Namine stuttered at the intense look in his eyes. He didn't answer; he only looked at her with an emotionless face.

"It seems we're partners." She tried to make a little conversation but failed because the boy turned back to the window as if she hadn't spoken.

"What's wrong with him?" Namine felt a little confused.

"Is this what we're supposed to do on Friday?" Roxas spoke for the first time sounding bored.

"Eh ... Ah yes, here is the explanation of the practice and uh we … we need to decide how to divide the work." She replied. At first she was surprised to hear him speak but seeing that at least he was paying attention relieved her.

"Just tell me what to do" He sighed deeply tossing the copy in his backpack.

"That's not how it's supposed to work." Namine muttered.

"..."

"Hey Roxas-" she started calmly, his name rolling from her tongue neatly.

"_Don't_ say it" he snapped making her flinch startled.

"Say ... what?" She was dumbfounded.

"My name, don't say it, ever." He muttered looking away annoyed.

"Why?" the girl asked bewildered by his attitude.

"I don't like you." He stated bluntly.

"... What? How can you say that, you don't even know me!" Namine said a little too loudly clearly offended.

"I don't need to know you. I know exactly the kind of person you are." Roxas replied frowning in disgust.

"Excuse me but I don't understand what you mean by that?" Indignation was emanating from her mouth.

"I don't need to give you explanations, just tell me what the hell you want me to do and don't ever call me by my name." he replied exasperated.

The bell that indicated the end of class rang distracting momentarily the blonds' discussion.

"Do what you want, for all I care!" She angrily grabbed her backpack and strode from the classroom before everyone else.

Roxas look warily, sighing heavily as he remembered how his name came from her mouth.

"The way she pronounced it was the same as that person." Roxas thought melancholic.

Namine walked without paying attention to the people too immersed in her tantrum to pay attention to something else.

"Who the hell he thinks he is to talk to me like that! I don't understand what on earth I did to provoke him like this ... for God's sake I just said his name!" The more she remembered the conversation the more irritated she felt.

"Someone had a bad day" Sora pointed out stopping his blonde friend with a finger on her forehead.

"You have no idea" Namine looked annoyed at him.

"mmm do you know what you need?" Sora said. Namine looked at him questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"Ice cream!" The chestnut declared eagerly beaming at her.

Namine giggled amused by the logic of her friend. Something that she cherished of Sora was his ability to make her feel better even in the worst times.

"We will go when school is over, okay! See you later Nams" Saying this he turned and left.

At the end of the day Sora was waiting outside the artist's classroom patiently.

"Hey Sora, sorry to keep you waiting" Namine greeted him with a shy smile on her lips.

"In fact my class just finished so I actually don't wait that much."

"Sora, is something wrong?" Namine asked him seeing the boy was watching her face carefully.

"It's nothing, just ... this" With his thumb he brushed her cheek gently.

Namine felt the blood rising to her face and she touched the spot where Sora passed his finger.

"What ... why-?"

"A stain of paint" He grinned at her. "Let's go for that ice cream, I'm hungry." She nodded still affected by his touch.

The ice cream parlor was quite popular as it wasn't far from the school and it was Namine's favorite because they had a huge variety of flavors but she almost always requested the same, sea salt ice cream.

The artist waited for her friend at one of the tables outside the shop drawing in her sketchbook an eager boy eating his ice cream cone.

"You are a very good drawer." Sora said giving her treat and sitting in front of her.

"Thank you. It's one of the things I like to do and I'll never cease to." Namine put down her sketchbook closed and biting her ice cream.

"Just like that flavor, you have some obsession with it." Sora teased her biting his own ice cream bar.

"I'm not the only one with an obsession, you also order the same papou fruit flavor when you come." She replied smirking making him chuckle.

"I think you're right, now would you tell me why you were so upset?

"I, well ... it don't really matters." Namine defeat sighed.

"Oh come on! You don't trust me?" He gave her that smile. The smile that made Namine's heart throb almost painfully.

"That's not true, of course I trusted you ... it's just that the guy who was assigned as my lab partner is a complete jerk." She ranted nibbling at her ice cream finishing it.

"And what did he do to make you that mad?" Sora asked tossing both Namine's and his popsicle sticks into a nearby trashcan.

The blonde girl explained the whole incident to his friend who just listened silently. When she finished a wave of relief overwhelmed her.

"Mmm I have a PE with him and I haven't heard him to anyone but beside that I don't think he's a bad person. May be he has a reason for not wanting to call him by name."

"You may be right but he didn't have to be so rude." She pouted puffing her cheeks cutely.

"I agree with you on that yet … why don't you give him a chance Nam, he may not be as bad as you believe"

"I will try but I don't really think he is any different." Both teens grabbed their backpacks and walked to the street.

"I'll walk you home" Sora kindly offered.

"I…don't worry, you know I don't live far away plus I don't want to cause you trouble." Namine quickly declined the offer trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "He's just being nice, it doesn't mean he sees you as something more than her friend so calm down, dammit!" She repeated in her head.

"No problem, let's go." Sora said with a silly expression.

They walked for several minutes until reaching the home of the petit artist and he accompanied her to the door.

"This was nice," The boy mumbled with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"To go out like this, you and me. Since I'm dating Kai I feel like we have shunned and I don't like that, you are my friend Nam" Sora's sky blue orbs met the light blue ones of Namine as he spoke.

"I know ... I'm sorry it's just that I've been busy and you know ..." She didn't completed her sentence not wanting to say something embarrassing biting her bottom lip.

"It's okay, I gotta go see you tomorrow Nams!" He ruffled her hair and took his leave.

"See you tomorrow, sleepyhead!" She said more animated this time, waving good-bye.

She went into her home shutting the front door and sliding her back on it until she was sitting on the floor.

"After all it wasn't such a bad day." She closed her eyes letting a sweet smile appeared on her pale lips.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading and please leave your comments, questions, suggestions or concerns :3<p> 


	3. The Beggining of a New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character or reference used in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>** 10:20 pm. ****Somewhere on****the main highway**** of ****Radiant**** Garden.**

* * *

><p>Namine was driving in the dark of night. The scenery on the outward journey that had been peaceful and picturesque changed to an all grim and frightening due to the mantle of the night.<p>

Namine was returning home in her little car. Her thin and fragile hands held the steering wheel tightly as if her life depended on it and somehow this affirmation was right.

The road was full of curves and a thick fog hampered visibility, in these cases it was advisable to go slowly but Namine wasn't a hundred percent in her five senses and what she wanted was to get home and not go out at her bed in a while if possible.

"Why always me? It's always me which ends up running away, it's not fair!" The mind of the young girl repeated over and over again. Two streams of tears went down her rosy cheeks.

Suddenly, out of nowhere something emerged from the darkness just before her startling her. She slammed on the brakes trying to stop the vehicle before it would coiling its way however the speed was excessive to stop so suddenly and caused the car to drift a few feet and crashed into a tree beside the road. Inside, Namine screamed in panic and anxiety until she lost consciousness by the impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight hours<strong>** before ...**

"Namine!" a certain redhead yelled throwing herself to hug her friend warmly in the hallway.

"Kairi? Hello!" Namine greeted her friend returning the gesture. Kairi let go allowing the blond to take the lab coat in her locker.

"Didn't see you in class Kai, where were you?"

"I woke up late and even though I ran I arrived twenty minutes before the end of the class"

"That's why; if you like I can give you the notes later." Namine said shutting her locker.

"Really? You are my heroine!" The blonde giggled at her friend's effusive response.

"Hey Nam..."

"Mmm"

"I wanted to know if you like, I don't know... accompany me to the amazing party that will be at Seifer's place?" Kairi asked throwing a sweet smile.

Namine winced doubting whether to go or not. She was definitely not a party girl neither a party-pooper but she didn't know if it was a good idea.

"I don't know..." the blond said walking beside Kairi.

"Oh come on don't be antisocial!" the redhead teased her.

"I... I have class, see you later!"

"Namine Evans you're not going to sneak out of this, we will continue this conversation later. Oh by the way, good luck with your _cute_lab partner!"

"How do you know about my partner?" Namine stopped and turn to see her friend.

"I have my ways. See you at lunch!" Kairi said skipping to her own class.

The laboratories were among some of the most spacious halls of the school. They had good illumination and the best equipment that the school could acquire.

There were 8 tables occupied by each pair and on the whiteboard the teacher wrote several formulations and equations.

"Hey Nami, you have no partner?" Yuffie asked approaching the table of the blond.

Yuffie was a petite girl with short jet black hair and dark brown eyes, she was one of those people who born with too much energy for their own good but who are likeable. Namine and she had shared classes since last semester and were good friends.

"Hey Yuff, if I have partner but he hasn't arrived yet and to be honest I prefer him not to come?" Namine rolled her eyes at the memory of her own companion.

"Why, who is?" the raven haired girl asked eagerly, nearly jumping of the excitement.

"The newcomer" the blond retorted apathetic.

"Class, the material you'll need is on your worktables, you must complete the equations that are on the board. You have two hours to do the exercise. You can start now." the teacher announced them sitting to read her book on the desk .

"Yuffie! Bring your ass here immediately!" Squal, better known as Leon, called from the table back to his companion.

"I'm coming, don't be hysteric!" she replied grinning at Namine who was restraining a laugh.

Yuffie and Leon had known each other for years so nobody, not even the teacher, was surprised at how rude they spoke to each other.

The little blonde was copying what was on the board when the classroom door opened suddenly.

"I'm glad you could join us Mr. Knight." the teacher said to the boy who was standing in the doorway trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, may I come?" the woman simply nodded returning to her lecture.

Roxas scanned the place until he found Namine. He walked towards her, left his backpack on the floor and put on his coat before sitting on the bench.

"He came, well just ignore him Namine." she thought finishing to copy the last equation in her notebook.

Namine took her beaten lilac messenger and look for the copy of the practice but she didn't find it.

"Where I left that sheet?" she whispered, furiously scrambling the contents of her bag.

Roxas glanced towards Namine who was erratically throwing papers over the table. He sighed, took out two neatly folded papers form his own bag and handed one to the girl beside him. Namine eyed first the paper and then him, she opened it to discover it was her copy.

"You forgot it." Roxas said as he read his own copy.

"Th... Thanks." Namine responded taken aback at the favor.

Without answering he took several flasks with colored liquids and began to mix by himself. She did the same ignoring his movements but when she reached the third equation she didn't know how to interpret it.

"Is this... it's mixed or not?" confused, the blonde checked the equation but didn't found it sense.

Beside her the boy continued his work without problem. Namine looked at him subtly trying to see what he was doing but she got distracted by him. The way his hair moved when he smoothly turned his head, the way in which his hand wrote, every blink, every breath Roxas did the artist watched it carefully.

"Selphie had a point, he's... cute." The girl thought.

"What?" the blond boy questioned her with a sour expression, meeting her gaze.

"His eyes are so blue... like the deeps of the sea or the sky at midnight." She thought saying nothing just staring at him.

"Hey..." Roxas clicked his fingers before her face taking the blonde out of her trance.

Namine blushed humiliated for having been caught staring and looked away.

"Is... this equation, how did you do it?" Namine said trying to sound casual, pointing to her notebook. Roxas gave a look.

"The sign is wrong, change it."

The boy approached his pen to the notebook to make the amendment, the sleeve of his robe got up a bit revealing the back of his hand and she could see recent scratches there.

"What happened to you?" She asked touching his hand softly.

"None of your business." He hissed pulling his hand from her grasp, chagrined.

"Sorry for the worry." She said sarcastically

"Like I said... none of your business." He retorted huffing.

"You don't have to be so rude." She glared at him

"Whatever... I finished my part of the work, I'm leaving. Just hand it over."

Roxas handed her some papers with the last equations solved and the conclusions of the experiment before leaving the classroom silently. His handwriting was neat and clear, not like some other boys she knew. He also did the front page of the work, writing her and his name at the center of the page.

"Roxas A. Knight... Why didn't he write just his initial instead of his complete name?" She wondered to herself.

"Just ten minutes more until I collect the works." The teacher announced still reading her novel.

Namine quickly finished her part and handed it to the teacher leaving the class. She walked in the deserted hallways to her locker when her mobile started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Namine honey, how are you? Are you ok? Are you eating properly?" Penelo's ecstatic voice rang through the girl's sensible ears.

"Mom? Yeah I'm doing well, there's nothing to worry about." Namine said reassuring the woman at the other side of the line.

"I'm glad to hear that dear."

The petit artist could sense the forming smile on her mother's face although she couldn't see her.

"How are you and dad? How is feeling aunt Ashe? And when are you coming back?"

"We're ok and about your aunt the doctors said that she's fine and it's possible that she'll be released from hospital in a few days but I have to stay with her until then so you'll have to stay on your own a little more."

"…I'm glad that she's ok and don't worry mom I'll be fine. Oh gotta go, love you mom." The bell rang signaling the change of classes.

"Love you sweetheart, be careful." Namine hung up downhearted by her mother's news.

"Ahh I'm not in the mood to go to the other classes or to discuss with Kairi about that party… I better go home!"

Namine left her books and took her belonging from her locker before shutting it. She stretched her sore muscles and went straight to her house.

October was a month with warm weather, rain and cold at night so it was common to find mist.

Namine walked hurriedly to get to the warmth of her home. She had her hands in her coat pockets, her heavy lilac messenger hung from her shoulder bouncing from her hasty walk. After 20 minutes of walking Namine came to her lonely home, she entered and closed the door behind her leaving her bag on the coffee table in the middle of her living room and sat on the couch turning on the television.

She watched a typical horror movie with its cliché characters and predictable situations since she didn't feel like watching something else. She took the blanket that was beside her and covered her frail body. She closed her eyes slowly, little by little drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>A group of teens were chatting animatedly in the school cafeteria. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Xion were at their usual table, everyone eating their lunch.<p>

"Hey guys do you have something to do tonight?" Kairi asked them before taking another of her grapes.

"I don't." Xion answered without much interest sipping her juice.

"Have something on mind?" Sora asked quiet interested.

"Weeeeell there will be a party today so I thought we could go together."

"Where is it?"

"At Seifer's place"

"That's not a party; it's more like a suicide. Seifer's parties are famous for being _wild_." The raven haired girl said in distressed putting special emphasis on the wild part.

"Ohhh are little Xion afraid?" Riku teased her poking at her rosy cheek.

"Of course not!"

"Then will you go?" Kairi asked in a peppy tone.

"Well I... it depends on who's going." Xion said before sipping on her juice.

"Who else apart from us did you invited Kai?" Sora said with the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Invite Olette, Hayner, Pence, you and Namine."

"Now that mention it, where is Nam?" Xion asked looking around the cafeteria.

"I thought you'd know. I haven't seen her since the class before lunch." Kairi said confused.

"It is unusual for her to skip classes, better call her don't you think?" Riku suggested.

The redhead took out her mobile from her pocket and dialed Namine's number. She waited until the blond responded.

"Hello?" Namine's drowsy voice came out.

"Where are you?" Kairi asked in a so motherly way.

"Who is?" Namine's still drowsy voice murmured.

"Uhmm Kairi" She said matter of fact.

"What happen Kai?" Namine asked sitting up in her sofa rubbing her eyes.

"Where are you?" Kairi asked again popping another grape in her mouth.

"In my home."

"And why?"

"I'm not in mood to stay in school."

"You ok, that's not common in you." Now Kairi was preoccupied.

"I'm fine just a little tired"

"If that's the case... have you thought of what I told you earlier?"

"What?" Namine asked disconcerted.

"The party!" Kairi's eager voice exclaimed.

"Oh that... I'll not go." the blond said nonchalantly.

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to go?" A frown formed on Kairi's face although her blond friend couldn't see it.

"I just don't want to, I don't see the interesting thing in wearing an outfit in which I'll probably feel uncomfortable and go to a party where surely everyone, including us, will end drunk." Namine huffed at her own mobile.

"Oh come on don't make it sound that bad, it'll be fun! Olette, Selphie and even Xion said so they're going!" Kairi tried to reason with her stubborn friend.

"Me? When did I say that I will go?" Xion's voice could be heard on the background with the laughs of her other friends.

"That doesn't mean anything! Kai, I don't wanna go, I have no one to go and I don't want be left alone there. Also my parents aren't here." The blond replied looking outside her window

"Nam your parents won't find out and everyone will be there. I promise you won't be alone."

"You know what I mean." Namine mumbled.

"…"

Hearing no reply from the other side of the blonde face palmed when she realized what her words implied.

"Namine-" Kairi began but was soon interrupted.

"What should I wear?" The artist said surrendering.

"Eh?"

"For the party, what should I wear?"

"I'll go to your home as soon as school is over to get you ready, until then."

"Bye"

Namine dropped her mobile on the sofa and let out the breath she doesn't knew was holding until then. She knew that the only way in what Kairi wouldn't touch that topic, and with that topic she refers to "_Everyone has boyfriend/girlfriend or someone she/he likes except me"_ was distracting her with other thing in this case the party.

Everybody loved Seifer's parties as they were known as the best. Seifer's parents were busy people with a lot of money and that were rarely at home that's why no one was bothered by the excessive noise or the liters of alcohol that were there.

Namine had gone to several parties with friends but this would be the first one she would go without her parents' knowledge, which was why she felt insecure. The blonde looked at the clock on her phone, 1:30 pm, yet still missing a little more than an hour for Kairi's arrival so she returned to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>What appeared a few minutes to Namine were actually one and half hour, now when she opened the front door of her house to see who had called at it Kairi's eager face was what she found.<p>

"Ready!" Kairi said, showing her a small pink bag.

Namine sighed heavily as she pulled away allowing her friend to enter. "Indeed, no."

"Your room or bathroom, you choose."

"Mmm my room. Where are Selphie, Olette and Xion? I thought you would torture them, I mean dress them too!" The blond replied closing the door.

"Haha very funny! They'll not come. Xion told me she had something to do but she'll go with us to the party and Olette told me she was busy so she will meet with us there."

Both girls went upstairs to Namine's room. Placed Kairi her bag over the dressing table while her friend sat on the bench of this.

"Well?"

"Well..."

"Why did you leave early?" Kairi asked taking out her make up from the bag.

"..."

"Does it has something to do with your lab partner?" The redhead inquired smug.

"Of course not!" Namine huffed.

"Well well, then?"

"My mom called. She told me that she won't come back in a few more days."

"I see, how's your aunt?"

"According to what she said, she's recovering but will stay a few more days to make sure that everything is ok."

"Close your eyes loosely." Namine did what she was told.

Two nearly three hours later both girls were ready to parting.

Kairi had her beautiful red tresses straightened and was clad in a short pink skirt, white shirt with a black belt tied at her slim waist and high heels while Namine had her flaxen hair curled and was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged her petit figure nicely and to Namine's relief the hem reached a little over her knees.

Shortly after they had finished dressing Sora arrived with Riku and Xion to pick them up. Although Namine offered to take her own car to not be uncomfortable so Sora and Kairi were together while the others were in the blonde's car.

* * *

><p>Music boomed through the huge house in the suburbs on the outskirts of Radiant Garden and you could see people coming and going without rest.<br>Within the site you could see a sea of bodies "dancing", drinking or chatting on the chairs and couches and in one of them was a girl holding between her thin hands a red paper cup containing a beverage that could be fruit's juice if it didn't smell so much of alcohol.

"I knew, I knew they would let me alone!" Namine said to herself annoyed.

"Hey Naaaamiiiineee!" Yuffie's tipsy voice startled the blond.

The raven haired girl strolled to the blonds' side and sat beside her grinning silly.

"Awesome party, don't you think?"

"Yeah... awesome!"

"What's up? You're not enjoying?"

"It's not like I hate parties but...it's uncomfortable to be well alone"

"what do you mean? Look around; there are plenty of persons here!"

"Well yeah but I don't even know half these people! What am I supposed to do, come and say hey my name is Namine dance with me."

"Hell yeah! You know what? We´re going to do it right now." Yuffie said as she pulled Namine by her arm to lift her.

"Hey Yuffie I wasn't serious you know? I'm fine here!" Namine replied trying to calm her overactive and now semi drunk friend, a funny smile on her lips was formed.

"Oh come on don't be shy-" The black haired girl couldn't finish because she was interrupted by an unpleasant person.

"Look what we have here, Namine Evans in person. I didn't think you were the type of girls who did it?" A girl with short caramel hair and heterochromatic eyes exclaimed.

"Do what Yuna?" Namine asked confused.

"Show in public." Nina snickered.

"Yuna, what are you doing here without your boyfriend?" The blond asked feigning interest.

"I don't need to be with him all day. By the way where is yours? Oh forget it, Kairi has him." Yuna said in a condescending tone that made the artist's blood boil.

Yuna Heron was one of Yuffie and Namine's classmate and once friend but since the beginning of this semester she began to be a completely different person. She was kind, emphatic and nice girl but now she was spoiled, rude and cocky brat that was awful with everyone in the school except when she needed something.

Kairi once said that she would have a reason to be that way but Namine felt a little disappointed for Yuna's behavior even when she was rude with her like this time.

"Shut up Yuna!" Yuffie snarled.

"Stay out of it Yuffie" The caramel haired girl said depictive.

"I can handle her Yuff. What the hell did you know eh?" Namine said harshly frowning to Yuna.

"Just what everyone knows, you liked Carter but he preferred your friend and now you are behind him with your sad puppy eyes. That's pathetic!"

"I, he's not... How can you say that?"

"It's only the truth and you knowing it."

"Get lost yuna! Come on Nam we don't have to listen crap from a spoiled brat."

Yuffie took the arm of the blonde pulling her away from Yuna who's had a triumphant smile on her face.

Both girls made their way through the crowd until they reached the back that garden that was also full of people.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked her friend who has a blank expression. "I will go for a drink for you, wait here."

Five minutes later Yuffie arrived with two red plastic cups in her hands. She handed one two Namine who absently took it.

"What is it?" the blond asked eyeing the beverage.

"I don't know, but it's sweet and I think you need it!"

Without hesitation Namine swallowed the content quickly.

"H-Hey don't drink it that fast!"

"Are you going to take yours?" Namine asked but before Yuffie could answer she took the cup from her hands and drank it the same way as the first.

"Tell me Yuff, Am I really after Sora as a puppy?" The artist said downcast.

"You're not! Don't let what Yuna said affect you!"

"But she may be right. It was a bad idea to believe that I could still be his friend feeling what I feel for him."

"And what do you plan to do? Would you leave them? Namine, they are your friends."

"I know! But... I need to think and this is not the right place to do it. I'm going home."

"You will not! Not like this!"

"I didn't drink that much besides Sora brought his car."

"But Nam-" Yuffie tried to stop her friend. She was worried she didn't arrive to her house safe and sound.

"Thank you for worry for me Yuffie but I really need to go." Namine said with a sad smile on her lips.

At seeing the hurtful expression plastered in Namine's face Yuffie sighed and let her go just advising her to don't be reckless and drive carefully to her home.

The petit blond did her way through the mass of persons to her little car. With some difficulty she got inside of her little car and started it. Yuna's words still sounding in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present, eleven o´clock p.m.<strong>

Namine regained consciousness minutes after the accident, her head ached and when she touched her forehead she felt something liquid dripping from it. She looked at her hand, her fingers were covered with blood.

"What happened?" She thought moving in the seat until she felt a sharp pain in her side and left leg making her gasp in pain.

She moved her hand to her side and saw blood; she did the same with her leg and found the same. Namine started to panic at the amount of blood that was losing her body.

"Namine calm down okay, if you get desperate you'll not arrange anything. Now the first thing to do is get out of here and get help." She thought taking deep steady breaths trying to focus her mind.

When she got sufficiently calmed she opened the driver's door and try to get out but her left foot was stuck between the pedals. She tried to move it out but it hurts terribly.

"Damn it!" Namine exclaimed frustrated striking her little fists against the steering wheel.

She tried again to loosen her foot taking off her shoe and this time she succeeded. Namine carefully got out and crawled into a sitting position near the rear wheel of the car.

"I must call someone to come for me." Namine thought looking into the pocket of her sweater for her mobile. She took the small device in her trembling hands and dialed Kairi.

"Pick it up, pick it up Kai please." She silently pleaded shutting her eyes.

She heard the dial tone sounded again and again until she couldn't hear it anymore. Namine looked troubled at the screen of her phone.

"No... No signal!" Her eyes widened in shock at the idea that no one came to her aid.

Suddenly from the fog a figure slowly began to approach to the little blonde. The sound of footsteps was growing increasingly closer until it was just a few steps away and that's when she saw it. A pitch-black creature, humanoid shaped, its spherical head had two intimidating yellow eyes. From its head came two long crooked antennas, its hands had three sharp claws and its feet were long and fingerless.

Namine's eyes widened and gleamed with terror; she held her breath and tried not to make any move.

"What the… hell is _that_?" She thought, never in her life seen anything like that even in her wildest dreams.

The creature was moving erratically and when it noticed the blonde just a few feet from him he lunged at full speed toward her with its claws extended, ready to rip everything in its path. Namine gasped in horror and shut her eyes tightly waiting for the Impact of those claws coiling with her skin but it never came.

"So that sweet smell came from you. Who would have thought that a girl like you had a scent like this? With the help of your scent I was able to find to this last heartless." A sardonic voice said from the darkness across from where the girl was letting out a small chuckle.

Slowly Namine opened her eyes. "Who's there?" she exclaimed, terrified of what else might appear out of nowhere.

Smooth footsteps were approaching to the light and thus her until she could see _him_. His skin looked pale and ghostly in the light of the headlights contrasting perfectly with the gold of his hair and his eye color sharply emphasized only this time they seemed just a little more... human. Roxas was holding in his right hand an object like a giant white key with a beautiful and intricate design.

"You... What are you doing here?" Namine asked hesitantly.

"I? Nothing in particular, I just happened to be passing by here. I heard a scream and the scent led me here." His answer was casual even amusing despite the situation in which they were.

"What do you mean by that? What was that creature and what you have in your hand?" She said frantically clutching her leg trying to stop the bleeding.

He didn't answer, his vivid blue eyes watching every inch of her wounded body as if trying to analyze it to the smallest detail. He walked around quietly, like a sculptor does with his work, with a sudden movement of his hand the key disappeared and then he sat next to her, he approached his lips to her ear and whispered softly.

"Hey tell me... Does it hurt?" There was something bizarre about the way he pronounced that simple question. His right hand pressed the right side of Namine´s body and a terrible pain shot throughout her body making her scream. Roxas saw her breathing heavily and that she didn't respond he continued.

"Sounds like it. To be honest I didn't expect to find anyone around here, especially you. By the way I was surprised by your reflexes, I didn't think you could stop that fast."

"I didn't think someone will jump in front of my car in the middle of the dark." She said sarcastically gritting her teeth.

"Technically it wasn't me the one who jump in front of your car." Roxas surcharge on the side of the car, watching the night sky.

"So who was...?"

"I have no need to explain anything, unless..."

"Unless what?" She asked her curiously taking over.

"Mmm I offer you a deal... I will help you with your... precarious situation if you help me." Roxas stated looking straight into her eyes.

"You... would help me?" She was completely dumbfounded.

Roxas looked at her and said. "The wound in your leg and side are not serious but if you keep losing blood at that pace is sure you're going to die."

"What a way of saying things..." It was more and more hard to talk as she began to feel dizzy and numb.

"Sweeten the truth is not my thing. Namine, you decide?"

She tried to focus her mind to give coherence to what Roxas speak and be able to respond, that's why she didn't notice when he said her name for the very first time.

"Why you want my help? What can I do for you?" She stammered confused.

"I will not say that, not unless you accept."

Namine had a bad feeling about this besides there was something in him; she didn't know what, that made her hesitant.

"I understand you need time to consider it but if I were you I would decide quicker because it's possible that in less than five minutes you´ll pass out." Roxas said to the girl, calmly looking how she slowly fell unconscious.

"Why you… want to help me? You dislike... me."

"It doesn't matter, answered at once or you prefer to die?" He said a little exasperated.

"I... agree." The lack of blood made her lose consciousness in less than Roxas had predicted.

"I said five minutes or less, it was apparently less."

Roxas stood up and looked at the pale face of the girl lying unconscious on the pavement, her hands still holding her small leg and tresses of flaxen hair were stuck on her forehead with sweat and blood. Her dress was completely ruined with shreds in all sides and was covered with large spots of blood and dirt. She looked like a broken and hollow porcelain doll waiting to be either discarded or repaired.

Roxas leaned over the girl and put his hand on the wound on her leg and his right hand on the wound of the torso. Her skin was freezing both for blood loss and the low night temperature. A faint white glow covered his hands as he was slowly healing the girl's wounds. When he finished that he drew a cross like symbol with the girl's blood that reminded on his index finger of his right hand on the place where her heart is. A gray glow appeared on this site. From Namine's lips escaped a soft moan escaped as the light vanished from her chest.

"With this is enough..." Roxas let exhausted sigh leave his mouth. He pointed his hand towards an empty space in front him and a dark portal appeared. He looked one last time the blonde's face, blame could be read in his azure orbs before lifting her small form in his arms and going through the portal as it disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

><p>I finally finished this! :D<p>

I was planning to update this since February 14 but school work, family and the awesome anime Guilty Crown (That I really recommend. Shu I love you :3) got in the way.

I rewrite this like a thousand times literally and I was planning all this in two chapters but once I started writing I couldn't stop so it finished with 17 pages of Word o.O!

Ok enough of my unnecessary babbling, what do you guys think? Did you like it, Did you hate it? Please review and I just wanted you to know that English is not my born language so if you found grammar mistakes please tell me. That's all, until next chapter!


	4. Reality or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts series or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>Namine opened her blue eyes slowly, groaning for the light that was pouring in the room from the window. She felt dizzy and disoriented and her body was sore. She couldn't remember anything from last night's party and what most terrified her was the fact that she was in an unknown place.<p>

"Where... am I?" Her tremulous voice reflected all her anxiety.

"Ugh what happened? My head is going to explode." Carefully Namine got into a sitting position; she touched her forehead and felt a bandage covering it. Her eyes widened when she remembered the accident.

Two yellowish orbs flashed predatory in her mind. Pieces of yesterday started to flood her frenzied mind while her body trembled uncontrollably from the fear and shock, her little hand clutched the sheets tightly.

Namine looked around her. It was more than obvious that she wasn't in her home neither a place she knew.

The room was pretty normal in size, it had light gray walls with nothing hanging on them. The bed where she was sitting had baby blue colored sheets and matching pillows, the closet in front of her was big enough for two person but it was practically empty, beside her was a small wood bureau with a pair of black sweatpants and matching sweatshirt, next to the closet was a door and to her left was a window with light blue curtains and another door. There were no mirrors, she noticed.

Behind one of the doors she could hear a slight unintelligible murmur. With all her concentration she tried to decipher what the voice was saying but only could catch pieces of the conversation.

In the hallway just a few steps from the room where the fair-haired girl rested Roxas was calling someone.

"I already told you, it was an accident!" Roxas' voice said a little too loudly trying to stay calm but failing epically.

"You say so dude but you just got involved in something you can't control." Axel reasoned with his hot-headed friend.

"And what did you expect me to do, watch her bleed to death."

"No, but you could help her and leave her in that place or called someone with her mobile. It wasn't necessary bring her to your place, you know."

"Anyway just tell me, are you going to help me or not?" Roxas huffed while massaging his temples.

"I don't have another option, do I? I'll be at your place in like 2 days, try to think in a plan and Roxas... don't do something stupid, got it memorized?"

"Yeah yeah, see you Axel." He said ending the conversation and keeping his phone inside his pocket.

Seconds later Roxas entered the room eyeing Namine's fragile form sat on the bed. He didn't move more than just two or three steps in front the door. She turned her head to the door to see who entered; neither of them said a thing they just stared at each other.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse.

"At my place." He replied monotonously.

"Why am I here?" She was indeed surprised that she was in his house.

"Because you're injured and I don't know where you live."

"Why am I injured? What happened last night?" Namine said raising her voice.

"Does it matter?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" He said annoyed. She was getting on his nerves quickly.

"..."

"...I left spare clothes in the night table. The bathroom is the door beside the window if you want to shower." Roxas told her before turning to leave.

"Wait!" She suddenly said.

"What?"

"Eh I..."

"Just clean yourself." He said slamming the door when he went out.

"Why the hell did I say that?" Namine thought bringing her knees to her chest.

Slowly the girl did her way to the bathroom. Her legs and arms felt like they weighed a ton.

She closed the bathroom's door behind her. It had cream colored tiles, the shower and the bathroom furniture were white and there was a full-length mirror where she could see her mistreated state.

Her beautiful blue dress was now dirty, ripped and blood stained giving her an appearance of horror movie actress. She ran her hands onto the dress and realized how dirty she felt so she carefully took it off. Her flaxen hair was dirty and messy and her arms and legs had bruises and cuts everywhere but what attracted most her attention was the mark on her left shoulder. It was like an X with pointy corners, the same symbol Roxas had in a charm, imprinted on her milky skin with black tint. With her index finger she traced the drawing.

"When did this thing appear?" She said to herself still touching the mark then she sigh tiredly.

The girl left the spare clothes with her discarded dress on a towel rail and opened the faucet of the shower while she entered into it. The warm water made her wounded skin tingle with relief.

Namine stayed there until her fingertips were like raisins, she felt so relaxed and calm that she didn't want to leave. After a few minutes more she came out and wrapped her body in a towel that she found in a drawer then without paying much attention she put on clothes, brushed her hair and folded the pants to her knees to not drag it and left the bathroom to meet with Roxas.

The girl walked in the hallway slowly taking in her surroundings. The place was small, most probably an apartment and was practically empty.

She could hear a sound coming from what she supposed was the kitchen so she headed there. There, leaning on a counter was Roxas clad in a white shirt and jeans. It was an average kitchen with a small wood table in the middle.

"Take a seat." Roxas ordered her before drink the last gulp of the milk he was drinking. Namine did what she was told.

They sat across each other a few minutes in complete silence until the boy said "So, how are you feeling?" He said awkwardly.

"F-fine thanks... ahm what am I exactly doing here?"

"Are you uncomfortable or something being here?" He said leaning his head on his hand.

"Could you give me a proper answer instead of another question?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She rolled her eyes at his response.

"What happen yesterday night?" She asked shifting her hands under the table.

"You had a car accident."

"What were you doing there?"

"Just walking." He said looking in other direction.

"Why did you help me? You _hate_ me." She put special emphasis in the word hate.

"Did I have another option? It's common sense to help people in distress. It doesn't matter if I dislike you or not." He said matter of fact.

"So you stroll in the streets in the middle of the night alone and help people just for hobby?" She said arching a brow in incredulity.

"A simple_ 'thank you'_ was more than enough and for your information it's a very popular hobby nowadays." He countered her with a cocky smile. She frowned.

"..."

"If that's all-" The boy walked past her straight to the door but Namine stood up immediately and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Roxas please wait!" She said in a rush then everything happened too fast for her to register it.

In a second her back was against a wall, the boy's hands were at sides of her head and his face was inches away from hers.

"Don't. Say. My. Name. Didn't I already tell you that? Now listen carefully ok, I helped you and that's all you have to know." Roxas hissed.

"No, you listen to me. Something, I don't know what but something happened yesterday and I demand you to tell me!" She pushed him away from her and yelled. Something clicked in Namine's mind. It was a mix of anger, fright and a necessity of answers that made her act that way.

"So now you're demanding me?" He said obviously mocking her.

"Please I'm just trying to give sense to everything." She bent her face, her bangs shadowed her eyes but he could hear that she was in the brim of crying.

Painfully slow Roxas let go the air in his lungs with a sigh. He surely as hell was going to regret it and soon.

"If you want answers first you have to tell me what exactly is what you remember." He muttered tired, leaning on the table.

"What I remember… I don't know exactly but… I remember driving to my home until something jumped in front of my car and I tried to avoid it, that's how I crashed. I went out of my car but my leg was trapped and when I finally got out a… monster with yellow eyes appeared. Then you came and killed it." She said looking straight at his eyes.

"That's all?" Roxas asked. The question itself made Namine think that there was more than what she could remember.

"That's all. Well there is something more. When I woke up I discover this symbol." She said hopeful to find some answer, showing him the mark in her shoulder skin.

His cobalt eyes widened a little in shock and disconcertion, his muscles tensed and his hand gripped the edge of the table, his mind went wild trying to find a way to explain her. "What the hell? That mark... Why did she have it? It's senseless! Roxas calm down, panic isn't going to help." He thought then he said. "Are you going to believe everything I say?"

"Ye...yes." Namine answered hesitant. His voice was somber and send chills through her spine.

"The creature that attacked you was a heartless and it's basically a mass of darkness. Its unique purpose is to chase and devour hearts."

"They eat...hearts?" Namine grimaced at the idea of that thing eating her heart.

"Not the organ if that's what you're imagining. How do I explain it, what they eat is your very essence. All your dreams, desires, memories, all the things that identifies you, the light in you, they take it away from you."

"So I would be dead if you hadn't rescued me?"

"Worse, your whole existence would have disappeared. It would be like you never existed. People who held memories of you will eventually forget."

"That's awful. How can such things exist and how can you fight them?" She was horrified with his words.

"That's because I don't have a heart anymore."

"You're n-not human?"

"I _AM_ human well maybe half of one." Roxas chuckled somberly like mocking of himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I renounced to something in order for my wish to been granted."

"Your wish? Is that really important?"

"That's none of your business. I already told you enough."

"Wait, what's with the mark?"

"You don't have to worry about it. It'll disappear in a few days, maybe."

"I see…" Namine's back slid down the wall until she was sitting with her knees close to his chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as if trying to stay whole, her breathing was heavy and slow and her eyes were wide open. All that Roxas had told her was too much to take.

"Hey are you feeling ok? Did you need water or something?" Roxas asked, advanced tentatively and knelt beside her.

"I want to go home." She stated quietly, looking straight at his eyes pleadingly.

"Ok, I'll take you there. By the way this is yours." He took a small blue device from his jean pocket and handed it to her.

"My mobile phone… thanks." She said emotionless retrieving her belongings.

Seconds later Roxas left the kitchen leaving a shocked Namine sitting on the floor and clutching at her phone like dear life.

Was he saying the truth? What was going to happen now? Is this the reality or just a bad joke? Everything was going to return to the normality like nothing?... Roxas and she would be what they were before yesterday, only lab partners? _She really hoped so._

* * *

><p>God it took me a while to upload this chapter but is finally here, I took some inspiration in the movie and books of <strong>"The<strong>** Hunger Games"** that I personally recommend n.n

Now that I think it isn't a chapter with action just a lot of dialog but somehow I like it hehe I thought it would be good to clarify some things before the real action begins.

Well I would greatly appreciate if you leave your opinions, constructive criticism or suggestions oh and thank you very much to all those wonderful people who added **"****Intertwined**** Lights" **to their alert list or favorite list, I truly appreciated it.

That's it for now until the next update: D!


	5. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer: All characters and references from Kingdoms Hearts and Final Fantasy that appear are the property of Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The weather in all the center and north of Radiant Garden will be warm with temperatures averaging 21 degrees Celsius, in other news.../**_

A woman in her late twenties with long wavy brown hair combed in a way that surely needs a lot of time and hairspray announced the weather in a very animated way.

Sitting on a sofa in his small living room, Roxas held the remote in one hand and looked obliviously to the news that were broadcasted that morning.

It had been an hour since he had told Namine almost everything that had happened and she still didn't leave the kitchen. "It would have been better to not tell her anything." He told himself meanwhile in his mind appeared the image of the girl's pale face as she listened. Her baby blue eyes were wide open and her lips were slightly parted in apparent shock.

_'Your wish? Is it really that important?' _Her question lingered in his head making him clench his jaw.

Roxas knew she only asked out of curiosity not because she knew anything about him, yet he couldn't help feeling angry with her for being nosy. He was aware that it was childish and stupid to bother with something as trivial as a question but it was inevitable, the fact was that something in her exasperated him... very much.

"Umm exc... excuse me, ahm I'm going." Namine said finally appearing at the entrance of the room. Her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"I'll accompany you." He said turning off the TV and walked to the door at the other side of the room. "Are you coming or not?" She meekly nodded.

Roxas lived in an apartment building that was built six months ago and for what she saw from the inside she could say that these were quite comfortable and nice. Namine's father had told her that if the apartments were built near the city they would be expensive but the blonde didn't feel confident enough to ask something so trivial like that, not with the conversation they had.

The boy drove her to her home that was just twenty minutes from his house. To her surprise Roxas had an old black Nissan, nothing expensive or flashy as she thought he would have.

During their way neither of them did an attempt to start a conversation so they just let the music from the radio fill out the silence. Namine kept her eyes fixed on the window avoiding at all costs look at guy beside her and tried just watch the suburbs where she had lived for five years.

"It's the white house on the right." She indicated with her finger pointing there.

Without a word the boy parked his car in front the house and waited for Namine to get out. She noticed the red car parked in front of her garage and a chill ran down her spine when she recognized it.

"Oh no..." the girl breathed getting out the car and jogged to the door but when she was about to insert the key into the doorknob her hand was trembling difficulting the movement.

"What happen?" Roxas advanced unnoticed to her side and looked at her expectant. She shook her head and opened the door poking her head first.

"I thought she would be here." The blonde thought as she walked around the house. Everything was just as she had left; she went upstairs and headed to her room with Roxas following her.

"Aren't your parents in home?" He asked her with genuine interest.

"... they left the city for a while." Namine replied reluctantly and then she thought "why am I giving him explanations?"

At the end of the staircase the artist saw that her bedroom door was slightly open which was strange because she remembered having closed it before leaving. She slowly approached the door and pushed it to enter. The first thing she saw or rather who she saw left her with mixed emotions that she couldn't make out but at least she could separate one 'anticipation' because she had already seen the car outside her home.

"Kairi?" Namine said softly but was high enough to attract the redhead's attention who was sitting in bed with her back at her.

Kairi jumped up and looked like she had seen a ghost, her eyes were wide open, swollen and red besides she was wearing the same clothes that she used for the party and her makeup was smeared. In short, she was a mess.

"NAMINE!" without a second thought she threw herself over the blonde and embrace her so tightly as if she would disappear in thin air. "Namine, oh thank god, are you okay? Are you hurt?" her voice was full of relief.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Namine said corresponding the embrace. She was feeling safe for the first time since she woke up that day.

Kairi suddenly moved away from her abruptly and looked at her with a scowl.

"Where were you? Did you know how concerned were all of us? God Namine something could have happened to you, I almost had a heart attack when Yuffie told me that you'd gone alone and also you didn't answer your mobile! What the hell were you thinking?" She was ranting and making strange gestures with her hands meanwhile the blonde was just staring at her without emitting a sound until her friend finally finished.

"I'm sorry, really, I tried to call but I had no signal and then my mobile ran out of battery."

"And where were you? I called everyone and no one knew where or with whom were you?"

"I umm..." she looked at the floor trying to figure out a way out of this inquiry without looking like a complete lunatic but her mind was not cooperating much.

"She stayed with me." Roxas said getting into the room. "I mean in my house. I don't think we have presented, my name is Roxas." He said calmly to the redhead with a charming smile and walking to the blonde's side. "I saw Namine as she was leaving the party and noticed that she wasn't quite right to drive so I offered myself to take her home to which she agreed but when I asked her address she was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Also I tried to call from her phone, but as you know it had no battery so I take her to my home."

"I see... and your parents didn't say anything when you came home with a girl?" Kairi replied quirking a brow suspecting of him.

"My mom was surprised when I got home." Roxas added with a chuckled. "But after I explained her everything she said Namine could stay in the guest room but I had to take her home in the morning. But she slept until late. " He finished smiling at Namine who blushed and looked at her feet.

The so natural way in which he said that lie eliminated any hint of doubt that Kairi had and at the same time amazed Namine of the facility with which he said all that, he was almost like an actor who was repeating the lines in a script.

"Ka... Kairi you... did you tell my parents about...?" Namine asked unsure of wanting to know the answer.

"I was going to do it if you didn't appear. They called to my house and I told them we had a sleepover and you were still asleep. You should be thankful that it was me who'd answered or you would be in serious trouble." Kairi said frustrated and somewhat exhausted pinching her temples.

"So... sorry and thank you Kai you're the best!" the blonde said sheepishly.

"What will I do with you Nam?" Kairi said in a motherly way before turning to face Roxas. "I really appreciate that you looked after her and brought her home in one piece." The redhead said smiling kindly.

"It's nothing, well I must go. Bye Namine and umm... redhead."

"Kairi, my name is Kairi." Roxas nodded in understand and then left the room.

"Hey Roxas I'll accompany you to the door." The blond girl said walking to catch him in the stairs. "Umm thanks for not telling her about... you know." She whispered as they descended the stairs.

"There's nothing to thank, I didn't plan to tell her anything in first place and you can't tell anyone what I told you, understand?" They were at the front door when he told her this, turning to face her. He wasn't annoyed just being cautious.

"I know." He nodded at her response and then he left allowing Namine to close the door and return to her room where her friend was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Today is Wednesday, one of the less pleasant days for Namine, the reason... PE and it wasn't that she hated exercise but rather was the fact that coach Terra made them run thousands of laps in the track.<p>

For people like Olette and Riku, who shared this terrible class with the artist and had good physical condition was easy to bear that kind of torture, but for someone with little resistance as she it was a real pain. Luckily this Wednesday she had gone with the school doctor saying that she had stomach ache and the doctor gently gave her a receipt for not doing exercise for today which made her feel ecstatic. So there she was sitting on the shady side of the bleachers with her sketchbook over her lap and a pencil in her hand tracing lines on the white surface with utter concentration while his companions ran like horses in the sun.

Suddenly the sound of something heavy falling to the ground attracted the girl's attention to the track.

"Olette! Are you okay?" Riku asked approaching her. The brown haired girl was kneeling with a grimace of pain on her face.

"Yeah, I just tripped." She said with a reassuring smile trying to stand.

"Davis, what happened?" The coach came up to them. Riku helped her to stand up although with difficulty.

"I'm fine coach, I tripped that's all."

"Someone who is born _clumsy_, stays _clumsy_; don't you think Olette?" Yuna sneered a few meters ahead of them.

"Yuna you-" Olette growled through clenched teeth throwing a venomous glare.

"It's enough you two. Can you walk Davis?"

"I think so." She replied supporting her right ankle but a wave of pain went up her leg and almost made her fall again if Riku hadn't held her before.

"It seems that you twisted your ankle, Gray take her to the infirmary," the coach spoke to Riku but Olette interrupted him.

"Ummm... I'm fine, really, it's nothing. I just need to sit a moment. "

"Are you sure?" Riku asked

"Yep, it happened to me before."

"Well go and sit in the bleachers. Everyone else continue running." Terra ordered his students whistling his whistle.

Riku carried her up to where Namine was and helped her sit next to the blonde being careful not to touch her ankle.

"Okay girls I'm going, I still have laps to give." Riku said with a grin before returning to the track.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's really a guy of sixteen years, he's so… broody. How can that be?" The brown haired girl said looking towards Riku

"That's something we'll never know. How are you feeling 'lette?" Namine asked her with concern.

"I just twisted my ankle but I'll survive. What are you drawing Nam?" She responded touching softly her ankle.

"Ahh this? It's just something to not get bored."

"Ohh come on, let me see." Olette said giving Namine her best puppy eyes.

"Umm okay." Namine said giving up and handing her sketchbook to the girl.

"Re... really you just drew this out of boredom?" Olette asked her bewildered. Before her eyes was a perfect sketch of a dandelion swaying in the breeze.

"Yeah, why?"

"Namine, it's very good even if it isn't finished."

"Now all are critics, or what?" The blonde said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Something like that but… I really love it. Would you give it to me when you finish it?" Olette giggled at her friend childness and returned her the sketchbook.

"Sure!" Namine beamed.

"Evans, Davis to the changing rooms, now!" the coach yelled from the entrance to the gymnasium.

"Coming!" Both girls screamed in unison.

The blonde kept her things in her backpack and helped the other girl to get up and get to the changing room. They changed the ugly sports uniform for their regular clothes and went to the infirmary where Aerith, the doctor in charge, bandaged Olette's ankle and gave her some painkillers. Then both girls came towards the cafeteria where their friends were.

"Hey girls, how was PE?" Hayner asked them unusually animated.

"Normal, the coach made us ran like racehorses oh, Nam made an excuse for not doing exercise and Olette fell down, the usual." Riku replied nonchalantly.

"Are you ok 'lette?" Kairi asked worried.

"Ye… yeah Kai, Nam accompanied me to the infirmary and the doctor gave me painkillers so I'm ok." The girl said sheepishly scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Why didn't you do exercise today?" Hayner asked curiously.

"Because I had a stomachache." Namine explained.

"Really? What convenient, don't you think?" He said sipping her coke.

"What do you mean?" Namine said narrowing her eyes.

"Umm nothing, you're just very lucky, I think."

"Guys, don't argue okay." Kairi intervened, preventing either of them say anything else.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora said approaching to the gang with Roxas trailing behind.

"Oh nothing important Sora, Kairi was just stopping an argument." Xion said nonchalantly.

"Is that so? Oh guys this is Roxas. I saw him in the hallway and since he's new and all I told him to have lunch with us." Sora said taking a seat at the table.

"Why is he here?" Namine thought with a frown looking at the hour in her mobile.

After Roxas took Namine home on Saturday morning she hadn't heard from him. The boy didn't come to school on Monday and Tuesday she saw him once in the halls. In some ways, it relaxed her because she had time to forget her 'accident' and enjoy her normal daily life now that her parents told her they would return in two days or so.

Sora cleared his throat "Well Roxas I want to introduce this adorable redhead, her name is Kairi and she's my girlfriend." The brown haired boy said, giving Kairi a kiss on her cheek. Roxas noticed that Namine shrugged uncomfortably in her seat and rolled her eyes while Kairi was giggling. "The girl with short black hair is Xion, beside her is Olette and sitting at her side is Hayner and in front of him is Namine although you already know her." Everyone in the table greeted him with a smile except for Namine who was looking at him warily.

"Hi, I'm Roxas nice to meet you all guys." he said carefree, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Roxas, how school treated you so far?" Xion said trying to break the ice.

"I'm not complaining though some things are different compared to my other school."

"Really?" She asked baffled.

"Yup, in my other school there weren't many students but I'll get used."

"Where are you from Roxas?" Hayner asked him.

"Twilight Town."

"That's pretty close." This time was Kairi who talked.

"It is, but my dad was transferred here and thought it would be more comfortable for everyone if we moved."

"Don't you miss Twilight Town?" Olette said.

"A little but dad promised we would go back even if it's just to visit." Roxas said a little downcast.

Namine couldn't believe her eyes, Roxas the guy who had behaved like a complete idiot from the first moment he met her was laughing and chatting with her friends like nothing! "How strange is this guy." the blonde eyed cheerless to her friends but when Sora told one of his silly jokes and the whole table busted in laughter she noticed that Roxas' voice was somewhat... bland, even when he was laughing.

Soon the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and everyone gathered their belongings and went to their classes. Roxas and Namine walked behind the group in silence until the boy held the girls' wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"There's something we have to discuss. Meet me after school at the school gate." he told her before walking outside the cafeteria with the same emotionless voice she knew.

"Who does he believe he is to give me orders?" She muttered annoyed fingering the wrist that the boy held seconds before and continue her way.

* * *

><p>"Class is dismissed; don't forget to bring your copies solved." Mr. Reno, the math's teacher, said in a bored tone keeping his belongings in his bag while the students ran in a rampage to the door after all this was the last class of the day.<p>

Namine was the last one to leave the building knowing what fate had kept for her behind the double front doors. There he was, leaning on a tree with his schoolbag beside him.

"You're late."

"The bell just rang."

"Then you're just slow." He said smirking mischievously to her.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me? If it is then I'm going home." She stated walking past him.

"In fact it's not but you have to know that you're slow." He said walking closely behind her.

Namine turned to face him with an annoyed expression in her face. "Oh thank you for pointing it for me, now excuse me but I have so much more important matters to attend than to hear how slow my pace is."

"_Haha_ you're so funny, now let's go there's someone who wants to meet you." He retorted with a mocking laugh.

"Me?"

"No, the Mad Hatter but he's not in the vicinity so you're coming instead." The boy started to walk.

"You don't have to be jerk, you know?" She said pouting slightly and crossing her arms in her chest.

"Whatever, come already." He rolled his beautiful blue eyes.

Both of them walked for a good ten minutes with Roxas leading the way. Namine was taking in her surroundings, she had been here a few months ago when Xion, Sora and she visited Riku's house but she was sure that Roxas wasn't taking her there.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a park up that hill. A friend of mine told me that he would see us there, by the way ... Did you see that your car is in your garage?"

"Yeah, how did you fix it?" She asked curiously.

"Does it matter?"

"... Thanks"

"..."

"..."

"We're here." Roxas adverted from the metal gate of the park. He took out his mobile from his pants pocket to check the time. "He should already be-"

"As impatient as usual eh." A deep voice said from the other side of the park.

"Who's there?" Namine exclaimed creepily squinting her eyes in order to see the person who talked.

"I'm not impatient Axel. You're the one who has a reputation for being late to everything, always."

"Not always, by the way, is that the way to talk to your dear friend who came to help you with your problem? Manners Rox, got it memorized?" A tall and lanky man said approaching the teens. His fiery red hair and green eyes made him look a little intimidating. He was wearing black faded jeans with leather jacket over a red T-shirt.

"Whatever you say Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"So... where is she?"

Roxas pointed behind him where little Namine was standing with uneasiness.

"Re... really? Are you kidding me, buddy?" Roxas shook his head. "Does she have it?" Roxas nodded.

"Can you stop talking about me like I wasn't here?" Namine huffed.

Axel walked straight to her, when he was less than a meter from he stopped in his tracks and stared directly in her eyes. "Hey there, the name's Axel, got it memorized. What's yours?"

"Na... Namine." She stuttered taking one step aback

"Okay Namine would you please show me your mark?" He asked leaning over her with a mischievous smirk.

"What mark?" She thought taking a few more steps back and looking at Roxas.

"Namine show him the tattoo." Roxas ordered more than asked her.

"Eh? b... but-"

"Just do it." he stated.

"... fine." She dropped her backpack on the floor, took off the light blue hoddie she was wearing and with her right hand lowered the collar of her white shirt to show the black mark on her left shoulder.

Axel's acid green eyes widened with shock and a crooked grin appeared in his lips. "You're totally screwed man." Roxas groaned deflated.

"What's with their reactions?" Namine thought fazed zipping her hoddie again.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the long wait but I was stuck with my final exams and everything but hey now I'm finally in summer vacations wiii, so I'll try to update a little more frequently now :3!<p>

Guys, I would greatly appreciate if you leave your opinions, constructive criticism or suggestions and again, thank you very much to all those wonderful people who added **"Intertwined Lights" **to their alert list or favorite list, I truly appreciated it.

Till next chapter :D!


	6. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All is property of Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thump<strong>_

That was the sound made when Namine's body collided against the soft grass of the park.

After having met with Axel on Wednesday afternoon the three had agreed to teach Namine what she needed to know to help Roxas in his _work_. For this reason the girl spent the last two afternoons in the park with them and since today was Friday and her parents would return tomorrow afternoon she had nothing else to do but to be thrown to the ground a thousands times.

"For the umpteenth time, stay focused! If you cannot feel the attack at least a few seconds before it'll be your end. Again!" Axel's tired voice told Namine from the other side of the park.

His languid figure leaning on a tree watched the "_training_" of the petit blonde. A sly smile adorned his face with a strange gleam in his green irises.

Stumbling, the girl stood up and breathed out exhausted removing some strands of fair hair from her face. In front of her Roxas watched her carefully while she closed her eyes and got prepared for what was coming.

Namine kept her breathing steady whilst Roxas moved quickly towards her ready to attack. The boy threw a light blow that she eluded moving aside. Thus continued for several minutes until Roxas hit punch on the girl's forearm sending her to the floor.

"That was better blondie, one more time!" Axel told her that was barely standing up.

"It's enough for today Axel. She can barely stand up." Roxas said turning to see his friend.

"She only has improved a little."

"I know but look at her, she's exhausted. Leave it for today."

"I thought... I thought I already told you that... I don't like the people talk about me as if I wasn't present." Namine replied dusting off her skinny jeans and putting on her green sweater.

"Well we'll continue tomorrow." Axel approached the girl, gave her backpack and did the same with Roxas.

The three left the park heading to the home of the blonde quietly. A few steps ahead of her were talking Axel and Roxas while Namine listened to music through her headphones.

"Well what do you think?" Roxas whispered loud enough so that the redhead could hear.

"She has improved but not enough to take her hunting."

"I know but at least now she can feel when the attack is coming so at least I have not to worry about that."

"I am surprised that she has _that_ _mark_, I never would have imagined. I must admit that she's a quick learner."

"ha! Quick learner? She's been training for two days now and she can hardly foresee attacks."

"For someone like her it's a lot, by the way how are you handling the fee?" Axel asked glancing at him.

"... I'll pay-"

"Hey, Do you want to come?" Namine said stopping and pointing with the thumb her home.

"Why not, you coming Rox?" Axel said walking into the house. Roxas snorted advancing to meet his friend.

The trio entered the house; Namine left her backpack on a couch in the living room, Roxas and Axel tailing behind her.

"Your parents won't get mad with you if they find us here?" Axel said looking around.

"They would if they were here, you can leave your things wherever you want." she said walking to the kitchen.

The boys followed her. Entering they found that the girl's family had a pretty big kitchen. The walls were painted a sandy color, the furniture of her kitchen were a dark brown color while the stove and refrigerator were gray also they had in the middle of the room a bar surrounded by six wooden stools. The boys sat each in a stool.

"Want a drink?" the girl asked them opening the refrigerator and rummaging though its contents.

"Water" Roxas answered her resting his arm on the bar.

"Whatever it's okay." Axel said.

The petite blonde took three bottles of water, shut the refrigerator and sat on a stool in front of Axel putting the bottles on the bar.

"... Tomorrow we will return to practice." Roxas said opening the bottle.

Namine nodded sipping her own water, meanwhile Axel watched amused by the strange way in which they interacted. Roxas opened his mouth in an attempt to say something when his phone started vibrating for an incoming call. He took it out of his pocket and when he saw the name of who was calling him in the device's screen he made a grimace, stood up and left the kitchen without saying anything.

The mood between the blonde and the redhead after being left alone was silent and uncomfortable. Namine kept her eyes on the water bottle in front of her while Axel looked at the stool where his friend was sitting.

"A... Axel?"

"Mmm"

"You..." The girl bit her lower lip, not knowing in what way to make her question. "You too fight against... against these _things_?"

"Which things? oh you mean the heartless? Well yeah." He said grinning proud.

"Then you too... you're like him?"

"Yes, I'm like Roxas, a nobody."

"Nobody?"

"This is how we call ourselves."

"Then there are more... like you?"

"Mmm so far there are thirteen of us."

"Am I... like _you_?" Namine supported her head on the bar. She was so haggard.

"And if I say you are, what would you do?" He asked mischievous.

"Mmm..." she looked at him askance and sighed heavily. Axel looked at her and chuckled amused at her odd behavior.

"Take it easy you're not a nobody, the mark that you have only sharpened your senses. You didn't do a contract; didn't Roxas explain anything to you?"

"hmp he only told me that if he wanted his wish to be fulfilled he had to give up his heart and he must fight the heartless."

"By the way you say it I can deduce that you're not too fond of Roxas, don't you?" Axel teased her.

"... He is always being sarcastic and a complete jerk to me, from the very first moment he saw me he detested me that's why I've been wondering lately why did he saved from the heatless if he hates me so much. To be honest I don't understand him." Namine said lifting her head.

Axel was stunned to hear what the blonde thought. Suddenly the redhead started laughing like nothing.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Namine asked glaring at him incredulous.

"Don't be angry blondie but aren't you judging him a little hard?" Axel's green eyes peered at her through his bottle of water.

"What you mean?"

"People like us get rid of something in order to get something else that generally is not readily available, also the reason we do this... _horrible work_ is for the sake of someone else." he said calmly and somewhat distant. "You don't know the reason why the kid does this or what happened to him to behave the way he does. I know he's bad-tempered and gets angry easily but he's not a bad person and he'll _never _let anyone die or disappear by his fault. If you don't believe what I say just give yourself time to get to know him better, got it memorized?" Axel poked her in the forehead.

"I guess you're right, thanks Axel." She said rubbing her forehead, a small and warm smile spread across her face.

"It would be the first time." Roxas said coming in and sitting on the stool where he was before. He had a surly expression.

"Who called you?" Axel asked.

"Saix. He asked me if I knew where you were."

"And you said?"

"That you were with me because I needed your help with some issues." The blond replied nonchantantly.

"I guess you gave no more details, don't you?" Axel said slyly.

"I don't want him meddling in my affairs."

"Who is Saix?" Namine asked tilting her head.

"He is an old friend of mine, also a nobody. He could be called the secretary of our boss." Axel replied dismissively.

"You mean the lapdog." Roxas muttered in annoyance

"You... Did you have a boss?" She asked strangely.

"He's the person whom we made the contract to be what we are now." Roxas explained briefly.

"I understand."

"I would love to continue this lovely conversation but there are important issues that I have to deal with. Bye blondie, see ya later _Atrum_." the redhead said his goodbyes winking at Roxas in a teasing way.

"Whatever Axel but the next time you call me that I'll kill you_, got it memorized_?" Roxas threatened harshly glaring daggers at the back of the redhead.

"Whatever you say man, see ya." Axel said waving before leaving Namine's house.

"Atrum? What's that?" She asked eyeing the blond.

"My middle name. I dislike it so don't repeat or mention it to anyone."

"None of your names you like." Namine muttered.

"You're wrong. I like Roxas, I just don't like is how you say it you."

Namine rolled her eyes; she was surprised at how fast he could annoy her and thought disheartened. "Will he be... different when you get know him?"

"I too must go." Roxas stood up and walked to the exit.

"I'll accompany you to the door." she followed him.

They walked together to the living room where the boy gathered his belongings and they walked to the entrance. Namine opened the door for the boy when an odd yet familiar sensation like a small icy stream ran through her body.

"This feeling..." the girl thought looking suspiciously at the street.

Roxas walked beside her clutching the handle of his backpack. "They're coming."

"I can feel them not too far away." Namine said, looking around expecting to see something black with antennas jump from somewhere.

The boy looked bewildered before he said with not too much emotion. "Ready for your first hunt?"

"I... _now_?" Roxas arched a brow waiting for a proper answer. "... ye-yes!"

"Well, follow me and try to do what we practiced." she nodded.

Namine took her keys and kept them in her jeans pocket before closing the door behind them. Both teens ran along the street giving several turns through streets and alleys that Namine didn't know existed until now.

Within what seemed like minutes of running out of control arrived at a place completely deserted, which was very strange because was past five o'clock in the afternoon and many people are away from home at this time yet there was not a single soul in the place.

"It's very lonely here."

"You see the fog that surrounds us? That prevents people from approaching this place."

"Like... magic?"

"You can call it that if you want."

A sound similar to a glass being shattered attracted their attention to a store at their left. From one of the windows appeared approximately eight creatures similar to the one that had assaulted Namine several weeks ago. She shuddered at the sight of his yellow eyes and sharp claws. In front of them other five monsters emerged from the ground.

"Okay lets the party begins." Roxas said to no one in particular while out of nowhere appeared two swords, one in each hand. Both weapons were like huge keys. One was white with an intricate design while the other had a more antique design and was completely black.

"Take this." He said throwing the white sword in her direction.

"This... I don't know how to use it!" The girl replied in distress taking the sword in her shaking hands.

"I don't intend you to use it, it's only in case you need to defend yourself." Roxas clarified giving her a lopsided grin that made Namine's heart fluttered before running off towards the monsters.

The boy advanced slashing the creatures in his path, swinging his sword with such precision and grace that seemed part of a pre-rehearsed choreography.

The heartless began to attack from all directions trying to rip his arms and legs as the boy evaded or simply stabbed them with his dark sword.

Behind, Namine watched amazed and terrified at the same time. She had noticed during the training the way Roxas moved and reacted so she knew he had time facing these things and the today's hunt only confirmed what she already assumed.

The number of enemies decreased promptly although those who remain were still attacking and evading the boy's blows. "This is taking too long." he thought as he decapitated a heartless in front of him. Meanwhile two creatures noticed the presence of the blonde girl and rapidly came to where she was.

"No... Don't come..." She murmured holding the weapon in front of her like dear life. "Stay away from me!" The volume of her voice was rising as fast as her panic.

One of the creatures leaped ahead and rushed towards her with his claws extended ready to slit her to the bone. Her mind was paralyzed by fear keeping her motionless; she was staring with wide open eyes to the creature that would end her life until something snapped in her mind that made her arms move frantically.

She gave several blows on the creature's body disappearing it in a mass of pitch black air. The other heartless ran with the same lucky being hit by the white sword a few times.

Just as Roxas ended with the last creature that was near him he turned around to make sure that Namine was still whole, he saw the girl stabbing the second creature that attacked her and even after it she was moving the sword everywhere.

Roxas walked towards her and stopped within a reasonable distance to avoid being beaten with his own weapon. "Namine! Stop moving like that my sword or you'll end up throwing it." She opened her eyes, she hadn't noticed that she had closed and slowly stopped. He moved closer and extended his hand to her, she looked at him confused. "Give me back my keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"What you have in your hands is a keyblade, would you give it back to me?"

Namine returned him his sword and when it touched his hand it disappeared like the one he held in his other hand.

"I'll take you home." She nodded slowly, walking behind him with her hands clutching the hem of her sweater.

"Did I really… really fight against a heartless? Did I really use a sword-keyblade-whatever it was?" She thought confused; she couldn't believe what just happened.

After passing several streets they almost reached their destination, before them the sun was setting softly coloring the horizon with red and orange tones. The boy felt the nostalgia invaded his heart (or what was left of it) at the sight of this.

"Hey..." Roxas the call but received no reply. "Heeeey!"

"... Wh-What?" Namine stuttered.

"You umm... did a good work for a newbie also for this being your first time using a keyblade though... you need to improve more." He told her awkwardly as they walked, looking at the sunset. They almost arrived to her house.

"I... thanks Roxas" the girl covered her mouth with both hands expecting the worst when he saw the boy flinched.

"Yeah ehm... You're welcome." Roxas replied simply reaching the front door of the white house. The girl relaxed a little when she didn't received a harsh comment after mentioning his name.

Without a word he turned and went on his way to his house deciding to let her call him by name after all today she had proved to be more useful than he had originally expected. A little almost invisible smile adorned his handsome features at the thought of having a competitive partner after all.

* * *

><p>And that's all this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it :D! I'll try to update chapter seven next week. (oh yeah I'm inspired :])<p>

I was planning to update this yesterday but since it was mother's day I was celebrating it with my mom.

I want to thank to all the wonderfull people who review or added **Intertwined Lights** to his/hers favorite or alert list you guys are awesome :3!

If you had questions, suggestions, comments or anything just Pm me or leave a review.

See you, till next update! :D


	7. Departures

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix does.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**__**Roxas' Apartment, 8:30 **__**pm/**_

_Beep __Beep __Beep_

"A person can't take a peaceful bath without interruptions?" Axel's husky voice said leaving the smoky bathroom with only a white towel tied around his hips. He took his black mobile from the bureau in Roxas' room.

"It's Axel." The twenty one years old boy said running a hand through his wet mane of fiery red hair, eyes fixed on the night sky reflected in the window.

"Where have you been eight?"

"Saix? To which I owe the honor of your call?"

"Answer the question." The blue haired man said flatly.

"Traverse Town until thirteen called me and said he needed my help."

"May I know exactly with what?" Saix annoyed voice said.

"He didn't tell you when you called him today?" Axel replied smartly.

"I'm just confirming if what he said is true."

"I'm helping with some issues, nothing to do with you seven"

"By the way, did you tell him about your debt?"

Axel's body got tensed, tightening the grip around the phone. "That's _none_ of your business especially since that debt is gone. I told you Saix, the reason I'm still in this organization is because Roxas and nothing more, so what I do or not it's my problem as I'm _free_ man, got it memorized?" He said harshly.

"You may be _free_ but long as you are in the organization whatever your reason you still must report." Saix told him matter-of-fact.

"..."

"I know what you intend... you're playing with fire, Axel."

"How lucky to be a _pyromaniac."_ He said cutting the call with a devilish smirk.

"I don't believe he knows still it'll be better to be cautious and tie up some loose ends." Axel thought. His green eyes showed a cold and determined glow.

The sound of the door opening distracted the redhead of his thoughts and saw a blond boy watching from the doorway.

"Hey where you've been Rox?" Axel's demeanor changed completely from unpleasant and threatening to a calm and content.

"Hunting with Namine... mind you get some clothes?" Roxas said throwing him a pair of pants that were on the floor.

"I didn't know that my hot body embarrassed you." He retorted smugly catching the jeans.

"Oh shut up!"

"So how was your hunting? Did she help you?"

Roxas breathed heavily sitting on his bed. "...She was kind of useful but she still needs more training also I'm thinking teach her how to use a keyblade."

"If you're going to lend her one of your keyblades then you surely saw something in her, maybe _talent?"_ Axel said nudging him on the shoulder teasingly.

"Of course not! It's just annoying to have to take care of her when I'm trying to kill as many heartless also is good that she knows how to protect herself." The blond said taking off his black shirt and sneakers.

"Rox, how much time you have before the deadline?"

"Little more than three months. What about you?"

"Three months... you still have some time." Axel said evading the question.

"Why didn't you answer the question, Axel?" Roxas asked suspicious.

"It's late and you must be tired, go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow morning." The redhead said leaving the dim lighted bedroom.

"Wait Axel-"

"_Tomorrow_ Roxas." Axel left the room abruptly leaving a wary Roxas glaring at the door.

* * *

><p>After an emotional reunion with her parents at the airport of Radiant Garden Namine sent Roxas a quick message saying that she couldn´t train because she was going to spend the weekend with her parents. He said it was okay but she would have to train twice as long to recover the time they had lost.<p>

Upon reaching their lovely house that was surprisingly clean and quiet Penelo swooped over the teen and refused to release her "_baby_" because - according to her - she hadn't seen her for two long weeks and missed her too much meanwhile Vaan was engaged observing his wife and daughter with amusement .

"Mom I love you but I really need to breathe." Namine told her mother trying to escape her suffocating embrace.

"_No way_! I haven't seen you in a long time Namine and I have to catch up, that's my duty as a mother." Penelo said, embracing her more tightly against her chest.

"I think your primary duty as a mother is not choking, _literally_, your daughter love." Vaan approached his wife and putting a hand on her arm for her to release the girl.

"Thanks dad." Namine told grateful to her father after feeling the air entering in her lungs.

"Ooh come on, I wasn't embracing you that strong." Her mother said with a pout.

"Yes, _you were_." Namine retorted matter-of-fact rubbing her neck.

"Okay what do you think if we go out to eat somewhere?" Vaan suggested them with a huge smile.

"Let's go to 'Seven Heaven'!" Namine exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Excellent I won't have to cook!" Penelo said with the same effusiveness as her daughter.

Namine's mother could behave as carefree as a little kid but that was one of the qualities that the blonde loved of her mother since she preferred a million times she was that way instead of a strict and boring mother.

The three left the house and went to a cafe-restaurant called 'Seventh Heaven'. The owner, Tifa Lockheart, was an old friend of her mother and father and Penelo didn't have time or just didn't feel like cooking they would eat there.

When they reached the restaurant they greeted Tifa from the entrance, walked to their usual table and ordered their food. Shortly after the family were enjoying their meal while chatting animately.

"How was school Namine? Did something interesting happen while we were off. "Vaan asked as he cut a piece of his steak.

"Umm nothing new. Classes were normal like the breaks, perhaps the most interesting thing was that Xion almost fainted while the teacher drawn some blood from Tidus finger for the practice with the microscopes in biology about a week ago but otherwise there is nothing." Namine told while a smirk made its way in the girl's face after remembering Xion's pale face.

"Poor Xion, she has always had problems with the blood. Did you remember when you cut your finger with the razor of your chalks? "Penelo said taking a sip from her Coke.

"Yeah, Xion ran out of my room and locked herself in the bathroom until I told her that there was no blood in sight!" Namine and her mom busted in a fit of giggles while Vaan just listened trying to contain his own laugh.

Suddenly Namine's phone started to vibrate with an incoming call; the blonde took the little device from the pocket of her brown jacket and saw that was an unknown number. She excused herself from the table and walked into the hallway where the bathrooms and public phones were and answered.

"He-Hello?" The blonde answered the call expectantly

"Blondie, it's Axel."

"How did you get my number Axel?"

"I take it from Roxas' phone, now I need you to listen carefully all that I say and then do it, got it memorized?"

"And why if may I know...?" Namine asked him warily. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but it was better to be cautious after all.

"Just do me this favor okay?"

"... _Fine_."

"I must go to a place for a while, if all goes as I planned it I'll be back in a week." He said in a serious tone.

"Where are you going?" Curiosity dripping from the blonde girl's voice.

"That's not important, what I need you to do is to tell Roxas that I went out of town for a few days and I'll be back soon also tell him that we'll discuss everything when I return."

"Eh? And why do I have to tell him? Isn't it a lot easier if you talk to him or send him a message yourself? "

"Just do what I say. See you and thanks blondie."

"I didn't... wait-" Namine began to say but Axel was gone.

"That coward bastard! And now what I'm supposed to do?" She thought sighing and keeping her phone before returning to the table where her parents continued eating.

"Who was dear?" Penelo asked worried after seeing the expression on her daughter's face.

"A friend of a... friend who wanted to do him a favor, nothing important." Namine said stabbing a piece of carrot with her fork.

The girl's parents saw her worriedly for a few moments more until eventually they returned to their conversation paying no more attention to the strange phone called her daughter received. If something was wrong with Namine she will tell them or that's what they thought at least.

* * *

><p>"Okay now that Roxas' matter is solved it's time to move to the next thing in the list." Axel said keeping his black phone on his jeans pocket.<p>

He was on a gas station near the freeway of Radiant Garden and since he was going to be off just a week or so the male only had a little black bag with the basic travel things like his toothbrush or spare clothes with him.

"The question now is... where do I find a blonde and crazy hellcat?" the redhead thought before climbing on his deep red motorcycle and starting the engine. "Whatever let's just pay a visit to her old place maybe she's still there."

The motor roared once he started to accelerate more and more, if he continued with this pace he surely was going to arrive to his destination in less than a day.

Axel loved two things in this whole world and they were, first the fire and its intensity, he loved it to the extent that he just wanted to fire up everything in his way but he knew too well that he couldn't, the second thing he loved was the speed and god his motorcycle gave him enough speed to satisfy him.

"Damn I love this." the male exclaimed at the feeling of the air passing through his fiery red mane.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Axel yelled ecstatic a girl with fair hair was yelling too but for a different reason.<p>

"Ahhhh! How the hell I'm _supposed_ to do this?" Namine yelled in frustration scratching her head furiously.

Since she received Axel's call she had been thinking on the best way to tell the blond demon - _Roxas_ - that his best friend who was supposedly here to help him with her training just left the city for a week - or more - and for who knows what reason.

Namine threw herself on her bed lying on her stomach with her phone on her hand burying her head in her pillow. She knew she had three options. One: called him and explain him everything that axel told her and surely as hell got a good rant from him. Two: text him everything that axel said and finally number three: wait until Monday to tell him.

"I can't wait until Monday but call him would be... weird. I guess the message would be the safest option... maybe..." She sat cross-legged on her bed and opened her phone ready to send the message.

"But... what I'm supposed to say? Ahh damn Axel!" Namine said in frustration throwing one of her lilac pillows to the wall across her pulling the clock that hung there.

"Nami, is everything okay up there?" Penelo asked from the first floor after she heard a loud noise from her daughter's room.

"Yes mom, don't worry!" the blonde girl replied quickly with a nervous laugh at the end. "Okay Namine just let's send the damn text and finish with this already." She said determined to write it right away.

She started typing quickly on the keyboard of her little baby blue phone. On her face was a frown and she was biting lightly her bottom lip, this was a sign that she was concentrating. A few minutes passed since the girl stopped typing and now was just looking plainly at the white screen.

**/Hey Roxas, Axel called me 2day & told me that he was going to be off a few days & when he comes back u & he can talk… that's all, bye./**

"Isn't it a little direct?" she thought sighing tiredly. "It will be better if I tell him when I see him in chemistry." The girl said thinking in deleting the message.

Suddenly her mom opened the door abruptly startling Namine and making her pushed the "send" button by mistake. "Nami want to see a movie or something?" The blonde woman asked her from the doorframe.

"Eh?" Namine first looked at her mom with a shocked expression then at the screen that had the sentence "message sent" with bold letters and then again at her mom. "_Ehhhhhhh!_"

"Why did you shout? If you don't want just tell me." Penelo replied displeased with Namine's bad manners.

"I didn't shout for the movie it's that you-" Namine tried to explain her mom but she was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

"Just answer it. I'll be downstairs if you want to watch the movie with me." The woman said before closing the door behind her.

Namine held her phone for several minutes without knowing if it was a good idea to answer it or not. At the end she picked it up.

"he-hello?"

"Namine?" A certain boy's voice said at the other side of the line.

"Oh hey Roxas what happen?" The blonde girl tried to sound casual but failed doing so.

"You sent me a text, when did you saw Axel?" He was curious because when he woke up Axel was already gone.

"I di-didn't saw him actually, he called me when I was in a restaurant with my parents." The girl scratched her cheek nervously.

"What exactly did he told you?"

"Umm he-he said that he was going to leave Radiant Garden for a bit and when he comes back you can talk with him..."

"That's all?" Roxas asked her eager.

"….yeah"

"I see, that bastard is always doing what he wants." He muttered annoyed at his friend sudden trip.

"Ehh Roxas?" Namine started hesitant.

"What?"

"Is that all that you called for?"

"Yeah thanks Namine, see you at school."

"You're welcome, see you Roxas." After that both teens ended the call.

Namine sighed in relief lying in her bed face up. "That was... better than I had expected, at least he didn't yell. Well let's see that movie!" She murmured, closing her eyes before standing up and heading to the living room where her mom and dad had already begun to see the movie sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

* * *

><p>So here's chapter seven :D!<p>

I knew that I said that it'll take me just a week to update this but I went to the beach and then just got lazy so I took me a while C:

Thanks for waiting and reading! Ohh and I'm so gratefull with those persons who added **Intertwined Lights** to their favorites, or alerts also I want to thank** Little Sweety Pea Chan** for her reviews, you really are an awesome person and deserve an enormous cookie :'3!

I apologize before hand if you find grammar mistakes and finally please review I'll love them a lot!

See you all next update!


	8. Not too Bad

_**Standard disclaimer applied.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A gas station on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion, Sunday 11:18 pm/**_

Axel had come a long way from Radiant Garden to Hollow Bastion - a neighboring town two days of travel by car - in his beloved deep red motorcycle and despite having traveled to over speed all the way he failed to achieve his mission of reaching in a day his destination. For this reason, now he was pumping gas, buying water and something that will prevent his stomach continue with its symphony of noise.

"Let's see, if I continue down this road and then took the exit about a mile and then continued on that route maybe I arrive before midnight." Axel thought, revising the route again in the GPS in his phone, his face was completely serious and lacking his characteristic grin. "It would be faster if I use one of the corridors but the risk of Saix or worse Xemnas detecting me is very high." The redheaded man tch-ed in annoyance and kept his black phone in his jeans pocket climbing again in his vehicle and returning to the asphalted road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hollow Bastion apartment complex, 11:40 pm/**_

A woman with short blonde hair was half sitting half lying on her sofa while she was watching some program about animals and how they hunted other animals. As she was slowly drifting into a sweet slumber her phone started to ring driving away her hopes to get a bit of rest after a long day at work.

Relentless, she got up and answered the annoying device.

"What?"

"Miss Bennett? Have you seen Mourise? I've been looking for him but he's anywhere!"

"No, I don't have an idea where your cat is and for the last time don't call me. _Is that clear_?" The woman replied and the ended the called. She rubbed her temples before returning to her position on her couch trying to invoke the sleep she needed until she heard a loud knock on her door.

Someone – a very stupid someone - was banging at her front door merciless worsening her already aching head. The irritated blonde woman yanked open the beaten door with and yelled angrily at her late night visitor.

"Listen you shitty old woman, I already told you that your stupid cat isn't here so go find it elsewhere or I'm going to-"

"You're going to… what?" A familiar male's voice resounded in her ears making her eyes widen a second in recognition before returning to the normality.

"Oh it's you." Larxene's voice changed from irritation to boredom after seeing the man in front of her.

"Is that all you have to tell me after this entire time without seeing each other? You're so mean like always babe!" Axel said smirking flirty leaning closer to her face.

"I thought you were dead or something and stop calling me 'babe' you moron."

"So, are you going to let me in or you preferred to talk outside?"

"Tch" the woman left the door open and walked to her small kitchen leaning on the table with her arms crossed loosely in her chest. Axel walked in and closed the door behind him heading to the kitchen. When he spotted Larxene he noticed that her night attire – which consisted in a black tank top and a pair of yellow short shorts – exposed a lot of her skin.

"What do you want Axel?"

"Perhaps I can't pay a visit from time to time without a reason?"

"Is the first time you visit since we left the organization and knowing you is because you want something so spit it out."

Axel exhale bowing his head before answering. "I need information on the organization?"

"And why you think that I have information?"

"Oh come on Larx, you and I know you keep in touch with many in the organization especially Zexion so tell me... what do you know?"

"You won't go away until I speak, right?" Larxene said smirking devilish and he nodded with the same smirk as her.

The woman went to one of her cabinets and pulled out a bottle of liquor and two glasses from a shelf, she put them on the table and poured a good amount of alcoholic liquid in both glasses before sitting on a chair at the table.

"There's nothing better than drinking to make more pleasant a conversation about despicable things, don't you agree?"

Axel sat across from her, took one of the glasses and gave a swig at the contents of this. The liquid burned his throat by coming into contact with it. "It's been a long time since the last time I drank." He said leaving the empty glass in front of him.

"That's what you get for hanging around with people who are still rated K" Larxene said laughing as he served more alcohol in his glass and taking a swig from hers.

"The boy isn't so bad."

"Whatever. Well what do you want to know? "

"Whatever you want to tell me about the members or Xemnas, anything can be helpful."

It took a few minutes where the only sound was the clicking of the glasses being placed on the table or being filled until the woman spoke.

"Things have been tense in the organization. Vexen, Laxaeus, Lurxord and Marluxia are dead. According to information that Zexion gave me, their deaths were from natural causes. "

"_Natural_?"

"At least natural to us. They were out of time and ceased to exist although the bookworm has his doubts about Marluxia, he told me that the flowery idiot had been behaving suspicious the past few months and possibly Xemnas disposed of him. "

"You mean... Xemnas killed him?"

"If he did, it wasn't directly. What we think is that perhaps he shortened Marluxia's remaining time. "

"Is that possible? He really can do that? "

"Axel consider it, he is the one who approached us offering whatever we want if we sign a contract. It's him who makes the contract, who says he can't change it whenever he wants? "

"..."

Seeing that the redhead said nothing she went on. "Moreover Demyx and Zexion are still paying off their debt, there are rumors that Xaldin and Xigbar are still in the organization by choice while the ever faithful lapdog Xemnas remains with him at all times."

"That's not surprising; Saix has always been behind Xemnas. That's all?"

"Yeah, now answer me something. _What are you pretending__to do now Axel_?"

"Free Roxas. At any cost." He said dryly.

"That's it? What a boring reason!"

"Perhaps you thought I would try to destroy the organization or overthrow Xemnas and stay with all the power? Don't make me laugh. I'm crazy but I'm not suicidal, love!... although, there's something I would like to find out. "

"And that is…?"

"Have you ever wondered... why Xemnas is so interested in helping people like us? I don't believe it's for doing his good deed for the day."

"Believe me I have no intention in understand his twisted mind, I have enough with mine."

"Now that you mention your mind… why did you stay in Hollow Bastion? I thought you hated this place."

"I hate it but it's the only place where I thought people wouldn't seek me also that man isn't here anymore so I haven't to worry about anything." The girl stood up preparing to leave the kitchen but as she passed the redhead he stopped her grabbing her forearm.

"Let go, jerk." She muttered annoyed. On the other hand he ignored her and encircled her waist with his arms supporting his chin on the thin shoulder of the blonde.

"You're right, that man is no longer here, after all we disappeared him." She felt Axel´s warm breath brushed her neck and send chills to her back, arms and legs.

"Ohh I believed that it was _me_ who eliminated _him_?"

"Shared fault babe. You wished it and I did it."

"Idiot. I'm going to bed. "

"... Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course. I hope you enjoy the couch, flames." Larxene said with a mischievous grin before going to her room and shut the door locked.

"That woman..." The redhead murmured smiling to himself. It's been so long since the last time he saw her that in some way he had missed his bad attitude and sarcasm.

With no more to say he left the kitchen and lay on white sofa that was in the living room. It didn't take long for Axel to fall asleep. After all he had been driving for a long time and that sofa was quite comfortable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Radiant Garden High School, Tuesday 3:10 pm/ **_

"How lucky that the coach gave me the day off, isn't it?" Sora said happily with his hands behind his head.

The spiky haired boy was walking the long hallway to the school's front door with his three female friends. Today his soccer coach told the team that he was going to be absent for a couple of days and they could use this time to relax.

"As if you really did something during your training sessions, Sor." Kairi retorted mockingly.

"Of course I do something, for something I'm the captain of the team." Sora replied full of pride.

"I believed you were the captain because nobody else wanted the job." Namine said with an innocuous smile and tilting her head to the side.

"Hey!"

"We're joking Sor, everyone knows that you're the captain because Riku didn't do the try out." Xion jeered nudging lightly at Sora.

"Yeah! Wait, NO!" the brunet quickly corrected himself but was too late, the three girls were now laughing their hearts out.

"Sometimes you're so goofy." Kairi said catching her breath and giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. This made Sora smile cheesy and Namine to crack a sad lopsided smile.

"Look there is Roxas." The raven haired teen pointed out walking slowly to the distracted boy's side.

Said blond boy was keeping his text books in his locker absent mindedly. All the day he had been feeling gloomy and couldn't concentrate at all in his classes, thank God the day was finally over and he could return to his home and try -at least- to relax a bit. The boy was deep in thought that he didn't notice the little girl approaching to him.

"Hey!" the girl said cheerful with her small hand resting on his shoulder.

The moment Roxas heard her voice; he jumped startled by her sudden appearance.

"What the- Xion!" he said dumbstruck with his cobalt eyes wide open.

"What's up Roxas? Are you okay?" the black haired girl asked him with concern. She just wanted to surprise him not give him a heart attack.

"When my heart starts beating again I'll tell you." he said playfully before shutting his locker.

"Ohh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice me?"

"Well if I had, be sure I hadn't jumped. Anyway, what do you want?" he asked nonchalant.

"Nothing, we just wanted to say hi!"

"_We_?" He said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah we!" Kairi said approaching with Namine and Sora beside her.

"…"

"Are you alright? You look pale." Xion asked looking at his blue eyes. He had dark circles and looked really tired.

"It's nothing." Roxas responded shifting his gaze.

"You sure?" The redhead said not too convinced.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep enough."

"Why?" this time was Sora who asked.

"I was kind of anxious last night." He responded a little uncomfortable and Namine noticed this. He hated when people asked him too much questions.

"Is something bothe-?" Xion began but suddenly Namine cut her off.

"Why the coach gave you the day off Sora?" the blonde girl said a little too loudly.

Sora – and the other three teens - saw her as if she had a third eye growing in the forehead. "He said that he had a get together with his family or something."

"Ohh I see…" Namine mumbled looking at the floor.

Everyone went silent after the blonde's outburst. She knew that probably Roxas didn't sleep well because his friend suddenly disappeared and hadn't called him or her since then but he couldn't explain it to Xion, Kairi and Sora this. That's why she interrupted Xion with such a random question.

"Maybe he's only going to fool around, don't you think?" Namine tried to continue with the conversation but she really didn't know what to say at the moment so she decided to just continue saying random things until something useful came out.

"Whatever his reason is I really thank that he let us rest! That guy is a slaver!" The brunet exclaimed overexcited throwing his hands to the ceiling to emphasize his point.

"Ohh you're just a lazy bum!" Kairi said. Her twilight colored eyes glowed with mirth.

"I'm not" He pouted.

"Am too!" Xion and Namine replied in unison in a casual manner. Seconds later everyone – including Roxas - was laughing again.

Suddenly, chills ran through the blonde girl's body making her tremble faintly and ceased her laugh.

"_This feeling_... it's the same I felt before!" Namine thought looking alarmed at the blond boy beside her.

Roxas looked at Namine aware of the situation they had. He could feel the heartless near the school grounds and they were getting nearer.

"Ahm guys... I just remembered that I promised to work with Namine in our project so we gotta go." The blond boy said in a hurry.

"What project? Nam didn't mention anything about a project." Xion said, her cerulean eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Ohh yeah I totally for-forgot about it!" Namine chuckled nervously fidgeting in her place. "We have a chemistry project and we haven't even started with it so..."

"Yeah what she said! So, shall we go?" Roxas tried to sound casual but ended sounding stressed.

"Yes yes! Bye guys, talk to you later guys!" Namine said goodbye in a hurry before running in the opposite direction followed by Roxas.

"...su-sure." The black haired girl stuttered.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other puzzled by the sudden departure of the blonds.

"What was... that?" the redheaded girl said looking at her boyfriend.

"Beats me." Sora answered shrugging.

"There's something strange in those two." Xion said looking at the empty hallway through which her friends ran away seconds before.

"What do you think Kai?" the brunet boy asked.

"I don't know..." Kairi sighed. "Let's go! I'm starving and I have like a mountain of homework waiting for me." she added stretching her arms and walking to the school front door.

* * *

><p>Namine and Roxas ran hastily in the direction of the track field behind the school's gymnasium.<p>

"Roxas...why are they appearing here?" The girl asked between breaths.

"I told you, they could appear everywhere specially in busy places."

"But... from all the places they could pick, why here?" She muttered.

Within minutes the teens were standing near the bleachers and watched as fifteen black masses of smoke appeared from nowhere. Every time that Namine's icy blue eyes saw those pitch black monsters she was more aware that this was the reality, her reality.

"What's the plan?" she said with a blase voice, her sober gaze glued at the track field infested with heartless.

Roxas looked at her confounded with her words. "When did she got used to this?" He thought.

"Well? What is the plan?"

"Isn't it obvious? Eliminate these pathetic things!" He said with a cheeky grin invoking his keyblades.

Namine scoffed at his statement before he handed her the white keyblade – Oathkeeper - and instructed her to just back him up.

"Are you _serious?"_ Namine exclaimed rather angry.

"Look shorty, you have zero experience with keyblades so don't argue." Roxas replied making a run to the center of the field. The girl just watched him.

Noticing the boy's presence the creatures began to surround him eliminating any escape route. Roxas sketched a vicious grin before launching to attack. With clean and skillful slices, one by one the heartless disappeared. The few that remained distanced themselves from the nobody. Suddenly one of the heartless leaped and hit the boy so hard that sent him rolling back several feet.

After seeing this Namine clenched her jaw apprehensive. "Why _I'm_ obeying _him_? He's not my boss!" She thought approaching to the battlefield clutching the keyblade in her fragile hands.

Roxas was disoriented after the blow he had received aside from feeling bewildered. "How wasn't I aware of that attack!" He thought clutching his aching head. When he noticed a group of heartless were approaching to him rapidly and before he could stop them someone else did.

Several accurate blows on the backs of the monsters were enough for Namine to destroy them leaving a small blackish cloud in front of her and when it dissipated the boy - who was sitting - could see her form in front of him.

"I told you to stay there!" The blond boy growled standing up and picking up his keyblade, Oblivion.

"It's easiest if I actually back up you here!" She retorted before she slashed another heartless.

"Whatever... just take care with those who are on the right, I'll deal with those on the left and don't get in my way."

Without discussing with Roxas, the blonde threw himself to the race as well as his teammate. Both teens stabbed, slashed and passed through the creatures that were rapidly decreasing in number until there was none.

Namine was panting but she didn't feel as exhausted as the first time she fought, it was - probably - the results of her training with Axel and Roxas.

In the other hand, Roxas was lost in his thoughts. "Why didn't I noticed the heartless' attack or Namine's presence?", "What the hell is wrong with me today?", "why did... why did Axel suddenly went away?" Those were the questions rambling his mind.

When the girl recovered her breath she noticed her partner's stiff posture and his sour expression. His blue eyes were dull and glazed.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" the petit blonde approached him. Her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, just... distracted. Its nothing." The boy vanished their weapons before starting to walk outside the school grounds with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Namine had noticed him acting odd all day, it was as if his body was present but his mind had taken a vacation on the moon or something. Not that she cared but it seemed... strange. So before she could think twice what she was going to say the words left her mouth.

"Hey Roxas let's go out!" the girl blurted suddenly, her words took him by surprise rooting him in his place but without answering.

_"What the hell I'm saying?"_ She reprimanded herself for saying such a foolish thing. "Well Namine you already opened your mouth so get over with it!"

"I-I mean... let's go for ice cream." Quickly she explained, the last thing she wanted to have was a misunderstanding.

Roxas turned to see her. His expression of confusion and perplexity added to the angle at which sunlight illuminated her face made him look cute. "Why do you want-?"

"Come with me, will you?" She said taking his arm and pulling him down the street without looking at his face once.

At first the boy tried to put resistance or stop her but eventually he ended up following her. Namine's little hand clutching the sleeve of his hoddie.

"What the hell is up with her?" Roxas thought looking puzzled at the girl.

They went through several streets in total silence until the blonde located the familiar blue and lilac tent a few feet away.

Namine thanked God for having finally arrived and with no time to waste she dragged Roxas into ice parlor and headed to the bar where a woman in her late twenties with long auburn hair was attending a group of middle school girls who were giggling every three seconds. The woman saw the familiar blonde haired girl and greeted her cheerfully.

"Little Namine! Time without seeing you, how have you been?"

"Hi Ariel, I'm fine and you?" The blonde answered with a chuckle at the auburn girl's outburst.

"I'm not complaining. Tell me who your companion is?" Ariel said with a playful smirk.

"Oh he is-" Namine started but she didn't know how she could label their relationship.

The blond boy saw the troubled expression she had and answered instead of her with a courteous smile. "I'm Roxas, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise and what can I serve you guys?" Ariel replied with a smile.

"Two sea-salt ice cream popsicles!" Namine exclaimed brightly.

The redhead gave a soft laugh giving her the icy treats. "Here you have, it's twenty money."

Roxas began to search in his jeans pocket some money, but before he realize Namine handed a twenty bill and said goodbye to the chirpy girl.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, and hope to see you soon Nami!" She nodded before grabbing Roxas' hand and led him to the benches outside the ice cream parlor.

Roxas looked at her from the corner of the eye and said. "You didn't have to pay."

"Yes I had, after all it was me who invited you." She replied nonchalantly opening the door and walking to her favorite spot.

Again the silence surrounded the two teenagers as they ate their ice cream until Namine ended it.

"I hope you like the flavor; it's usually the one I ask."

"It's okay; I used to eat this almost every day when I lived in Twilight Town."

"ohh" she bit her ice cream before adding. "Thanks... for coming."

"Well I didn't have much choice. Practically you dragged me all the way up here." The boy replied taking a large bite from his popsicle.

"Hey you could say something, you know!" Namine pointed throwing her stick to the trash.

"True, but perhaps I didn't want to."

"And why's that? You're always complaining, what was the reason that today was different?"

"I may not want to argue with you and let you to bring me here to not put out.

"So basically you didn't want to argue with me?"

"Looks like it." Roxas threw his stick to the trashcan.

"You're strange!"

"So are you."

"It could be. You know... if we take out your sarcasm and mood swings you're not that bad after all." Namine said grinning at him.

"You know... if we remove your-no forget it you're still just as annoying." he answered with a mischievous smile.

"Hey I'm not annoying!" Namine pushed him playfully making them laugh.

"Indeed you are but... may be and I said may be you're not as annoying as I first thought." he finally said standing up and stretching his arms.

She was totally dumbfounded. Did the blond demon actually say what she heard? Does her brain get frozen by the ice cream? Was she hallucinating? Probably.

"We-well thank you, I think." she said scratching her cheek clumsily.

"It's getting late. Let's go." the boy said. His normally cocky and distant voice sounded somewhat different, more warm and relaxed. She nodded standing up and taking her backpack.

"Do you want me accompany you to your house?"

"Eh? No, actually my house is pretty near from here."

"Okay, see you at school."

"Yeah, see you."

The boy walked like one meter before he stop and turn around to see the girl several meters away.

"Namine!" he called her and she turned to see him. "Thanks... for the ice cream." he said. She nodded with a soft smile on her pale features before continuing walking to her home. Roxas did the same.

"Maybe, she's not that bad either." He mumbled

He had been feeling preoccupied and anxious with Axel's sudden disappearance that he didn't notice he was demonstrating it, but today in the ice cream parlor he could relax a little - just a little - with her company even if he was forced to go.

* * *

><p>I think this is the longest chapter that I've written in this story and I'm not too convinced with it O.o!<p>

Finally I put some Roxas/Namine fluff (yeah me!), I really, _really_, want to know what do you guys think about it mainly because is the very first time that I write these kind of situations. Do their realtionship is developing okay? Is it too slow? Is it too fast? please tell me.

Anyway I want to thank those who have reviewed and added this fic to their alert or favorite list. I truly appreciate it!

Until next time!


	9. Same Day Different Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters here named, all is property of Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Student Council Classroom, Radiant Garden High School. Thursday, 3:15 pm.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku was in the classroom assigned for the student council revising the preparations for the incoming events. He had to decide what to do with each of them and to tell the truth he had no idea what to do.<p>

The silver-haired boy was so immersed in his thoughts that didn't listen when the door opened, and less when someone approached him.

"Hey Mr. President _'I'm-too-busy-to-see-my-friends'_!" a voice said a few inches away from his face.

Riku looked up to find a pair of ocean blue eyes in front of him. He wasn't fazed with her sudden appearance and just replied nonchalantly. "Oh hey Xion, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see you, pres?" she said stepping away a little.

"I didn't say that, come sit here." Riku replied nearing a chair for her to sit down.

"So... why did come here?" he asked with his aquamarine eyes glued on some papers.

"Nothing really, just that you didn't have lunch with us today, like all week and I thought maybe you'd be here." she replied leaning on the back of the chair.

"Well you found me, what will you do now?" Riku leaned his face towards Xion's. He had a debonair expression that made the raven haired girl eyes widened and felt her cheeks heating up realizing the short gap between their faces.

All of a sudden Riku burst out laughing and moved away a bit of her.

"You're _too_easy." He said.

"_Jerk_." Xion grumbled annoyed, looking sideways and still blushing. He was just messing with her like always but she couldn't control her blushing and the fact that she likes him wasn't helping either.

"Come on Xion, it was funny."

"No, it _wasn't_."

After that he continued reading the papers and writing some notes in a pad.

"Xion..."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm hungry"

"Oh yeah? What a pity."

Again silence fell between them like a curtain until he talked again.

"Xion..."

"what?"

"Let's go for a bite."

"..."

"Xion..."

"fine but it's your treat."

"Why?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"Because I say so." she replied cocky.

Riku sighed keeping his things in his bag and standing up. "Fine."

Both teens left the room with Xion's beaming at him and him with a little smile, entertained at her childish antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Library, Radiant Garden High School, Thursday, 3:30 pm.<strong>

* * *

><p>"But what is the correct formula? There are three formulas Kairi!" Sora looked at her baffled, throwing his hands in the air to give it emphasis.<p>

The librarian put a finger before his lips and hushed them. Apparently they were talking in a hardly acceptable volume.

Just as the bell signaled the end of classes, Sora went directly to Kairi's classroom and told her - almost pleaded - to help him study math because Pence had told him during lunch that his math teacher - that was the same as Sora and Hayner - made a pop quiz to his class. That's why the redhead and he had been studying in the library half an hour.

Kairi took a deep breath to calm her and replied. "Look Sora, hon, just pick the formula that has the same values you have in the equation."

"Give me an example?" he said with puppy eyes.

She took the book and flipped some pages until she found something useful.

"Hmn for example... this." Kairi pointed with her pencil an already solved exercise on the book. "Here the "x" is cleared and the second formula was applied to solve it. If you notice, the equation and formula have similar values." Kairi explained looking at the book and then to him.

Sora had a frown and his eyes were totally focused on the sheet of paper. His lips parted slightly and said with utter seriousness. "Kari, I... I got it."

"Re-really?" she said dumbfounded.

Don't misunderstand her, it's not that she thought Sora was unable to understand the problem, but math was his worst subject and it was always more difficult for him to comprehend it.

"Yeah, I got it!" he exclaimed and kissed her effusively.

Kairi's face went from normal to the same color of her hair in a second. Sometimes his boyfriend could be a bit immature and get overexcited with common things but that was something she loved about him.

"Thank you _girlfriend_!" Sora said with a cheesy grin.

Kairi replied with mirthful smile. "You're welcome _boyfriend_!"

Again the librarian pointed them to be silent before returning to his reading.

Sora chuckled and said lighthearted. "Lets go, I'll take you home."

"Okay." Kairi nodded animatedly.

The brunet and redhead took their belongings and left the library holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Auditorium, Radiant Garden High School. Thursday, 3:40 pm.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure no one will see us here?" Roxas asked the girl looking around to make sure no one was near.<p>

Namine - who was walking in front of him - replied casually and waving her hand to downplay the issue. "Very sure, no one comes to this part of the school after a group of boys had an... accident." he looked at her skeptical.

After the classes finished Roxas met Namine in front of the girl's locker. He said that they needed a more "private" place where he could teach her how to use the keyblade. The park where they had been training wasn't anymore an option because someone might see them and it would be problematic to have to explain. Then Namine recalled the old building that was near the school auditorium, as she had said was in disuse for some time now for that reason it was an ideal place. That's why both teens were standing in front of the metal door of said building.

Roxas grabbed the doorknob and turned it several times. Just as he thought... locked. "And tell me... how are we going to get inside, genius?" he said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"With _this _obviously!" Namine replied cocky holding a small silver key before Roxas' face.

"How did you get the key?"

"I have my methods." the girl said simply while unlocking the door. Her statement pecked Roxas curiosity but he didn't ask again.

The truth was that she asked Riku to lend her the key and he being the extremely good friend he is gave it to her only after she promised to return it to him as soon as possible, she agreed and thought to make a spare key before returning the original one.

"After you." She said stepping aside to let him inside.

Roxas entered and saw that more than a building it was like a huge classroom with many lamps dangling from the high ceiling, two sliding windows in the wall to his right and in front of him, some seats and a blackboard covered with dust but still it was useful.

"And... what do you think?" Namine asked him from behind.

"Not bad at all!" Roxas replied turning to face her with a playful grin. His grin made Namine smile and her heart to flutter a little although she wouldn't say that aloud.

"I thought so."

"We have to move the seats to the sides to leave free space." he said throwing aside his backpack and rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue shirt to his elbows. Namine nodded leaving her backpack aside and taking off her pink sweater.

After five minutes the center of the room was cleared and ready for use. Roxas invoked his keyblades and gave Oblivion to Namine.

He distanced a little then turned to face her and said with a challenging tone. "Ready?"

"Whenever you want." she replied smugly.

"Oh someone's feeling confident today?"

"Maybe..."

"well, come here and show me what you have."

"You asked for it."

The sound of the clashing keyblades and the teens hastily breathing filled the room. Roxas noticed that Namine was doing a pretty good job with the weapon even if she was just a rookie.

"Her intuition and stamina are improving. Maybe she's starting to learn how to use her mark." he thought dodging easily an attack.

The blonde girl tried to slash the boy's side but he saw it coming and with a swept of his own weapon blocked the attack and send Namine's blade away from her hands. The force of the boy's strike made her loose her balance and fell to the floor not before grabbing Roxas shirt and dragging him with her.

Her body hit the floor with thud and was accompanied by the sound of both keyblades falling to the floor before disappearing in thin air.

"Are you okay?" Namine had closed her eyes for the impact of the fall until the soft voice of Roxas made her suddenly open them and she regret having done so. Just a few inches of her face was the Roxas own.

"His eyes are... so _blue_. Were they this blue two minutes ago?" she thought drowning in the orbs of the boy in front - over - her.

"I'm fine ahm, sorry to pull you." she responded sheepishly.

"You need more practice and you have to hold the key blade with more strength"

"I'll have it in mind." he nodded. "Ro-Roxas...?" she stuttered.

"Tell me?"

"yo-you're over me..." Namine said in embarrassment. Roxas eyes widened in realization of their weird position - he was almost straddling her and had his hands in both side of her head - and stood up quickly muttering his apologies.

Namine stood and stared at the floor finding a crack the most interesting thing in the world. Her usually pale face had the same color as a cherry. Meanwhile Roxas turned his back so that she couldn't see his face flushed and awkward.

Roxas scratched the back of his neck and started saying. "I... I gotta go. It's late and-"

"yeah yeah I too must go home. See you Roxas." Namine said before jogging to the entry and take her things before leaving.

"God that was awkward and you stupid heart stop beating madly already!" she thought running to her home still blushing.

* * *

><p>AN: hey guys! What do you think of this **random** chapter nine :3! I know it's short but I had a **huge** block with this story and couldn't come up with ideas, sorry! I promise next chapter will be a little more longer :)

Anyway please comment and review, it's highly appreciated!


	10. A Kind Gesture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, all is property of Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 9:40pm. Radiant Garden Suburbs, Namine's house.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was past nine o'clock at night when Namine got home. The lights were on and both cars - that of his father and mother - were parked in front of the garage. The blonde opened the door carefully and poked her head first to make sure that the coast was clear. The TV on the living room was on but no one was watching it.<p>

"Lucky! I think they're in their bedroom." Namine thought gleefully getting inside her home. The girl closed the door softly and tiptoed her way to the stairs until a voice made her halt in midway.

"Namine, sweetheart is that you?" Penelo said from the kitchen.

The little blonde let out the breath she didn't know was holding and headed to the kitchen. Her mother held a steaming cup of fresh coffee and had a book open on the table; stray blonde locks fell over her eyes hiding them.

"I'm home, mom." Namine said, leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face.

"Nam, you know I do not mind you're with your friends but I don't like you're out until late." Penelo said without looking up from her book.

"Sorry, I got distracted with a couple of things when I was coming back." the girl told her mother scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"What kind of things happened Namine?" The blonde woman looked at her daughter, a curious gleam dancing in her blue eyes.

"Uhm I was finishing my art project and ahm...a friend accompanied me as I did."

"And who's this friend? Is he a boy?" he mother asked with a sly smile.

Namine looked sideways avoiding her mother's inquisitive eyes. Her pale cheeks becoming red. "We-well, his name is Roxas. Slightly taller than me, blond, blue eyes, you don't know him." Namine said dismissively waving her right hand. That's when to her mom noticed the bandage covering it.

"Namine, what happened to your hand?" Penelo's motherly mode popping in action.

"Oh this, I fell in the school. It's nothing serious; the nurse healed me and doesn't hurt anymore. I go to sleep. I'm tired, good night." Namine said hiding her hand behind her back and rushing to her room without glancing at her mom.

"What's up with that girl?" Penelo mumbled with suspicious look all over her face.

After the blonde came into her room and shut the door behind her, she fell on her bed.

"Ahh I'm tired...!" she mumbled closing her baby blue eyes.

"Namine, take a shower!" the blonde girl heard her mom said from the first floor.

She sighed. "Yeeeeees!"

Namine went to the bathroom connected to her room and closed the door. She took off her clothes carefully but when she was about to take off the bandages of her right hand she couldn't avoid touching it softly, a kind smile graced her features. "Roxas..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Despite the boy's insistence on training today Namine had to cancel since she had to finish a painting in which she had been working the past weeks and desperately needed to complete. For that reason Roxas had been sitting in a chair in the art room for about an hour with his earphones plugged in his ears as the young artist painted and touched up her art piece.

"You don't need to wait for me..." the blonde said without looking away from the canvas while adding touches of blue.

"I'm not waiting you. I'm killing time before going home." Roxas replied nonchalant, scrolling through the songs on his playlist. Namine rolled her eyes and continued with her work.

Actually Roxas was killing time before returning to his apartment. Since Axel left the place he had been feeling there was something strange, different. As if someone besides himself was inside his home and was watching him. For that reason Roxas preferred to be outside as long as possible. Finding any appealing song he sighed taking off the earphones. The boy sighed bored and kept the earphones in his backpack. His gaze fell on the back of the blonde who was focused on her work.

"What has her so engrossed?" he thought quietly, approaching her and taking a look from behind.

The image of a crystal clear lake surrounded by withered, white trees during a night without moon or stars was what the spiky haired boy saw. The colors danced beautifully before his eyes as if the image had a life.

"What you think ...?" Namine asked Roxas, drawing him from his reverie.

"... not bad, for whom are you doing it?" he said indifferent before looking at her baby blue eyes. In truth, her work was amazing but he was not going to admit it.

"For anyone in particular...is a project that the teacher asked me to do." Namine sighed tiredly, left her paintbrush on a glass with water and rubbed her eyes. "It's enough. I'll finish it tomorrow on class."

"Isn't it finished yet?" Roxas asked her examining the picture. To him it looked finished.

"In some way it is but it still lack off something...I don't know, it's not perfect, not unique." Namine said. She tilted her head scrutinizing her work with a frown.

Roxas looked at her curiously doesn't fully understanding what she meant. "This girl...she's really dedicated with the things she do." the blond boy thought, his blue eyes glued at the girl's face and remembered when they train. Namine se esforzaba por aprender a blandir una keyblade aunque no tuviera mucho talento en ello.

After leaving the school grounds Namine y Roxas walked by the slightly crowded streets of Radiant Garden. It had been raining lightly when both teens were at the art's classroom but fortunately it had stop shortly after they left the school.

"Hey wait Namine, watch out!" Roxas raised his arm reaching out to the distracted girl walking a few steps ahead of him.

"Eh...?" Namine turned to see Roxas without realizing the wet and slippery sidewalk in front of her.

Everything happened in seconds. In a moment Namine was standing, then a loud crash was heard and then the girl was in the cold, damp concrete.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas knelt beside her, concern filled his blue irises.

"I ahm...yeah, somehow." he blonde said, embarrassed by her clumsiness. She put her palms on the floor to get up but a twinge of pain in her right wrist stopped her.

"What happen?" the boy asked looking at her legs thinking that maybe she twisted an ankle.

Namine noticed his stare and replied with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing."

Roxas sighed and offered her his hand to help her stand up. Namine looked at him as a blush sprayed on her cheeks. "tha-thanks..." she mumbled taking his hand with her good one.

When the blonde girl was up she shoved carefully her injured hand inside her jacket's pocket. He looked at her hand suspiciously. "Let me see your hand."

"Huh..? I'm fine, really." Namine replied with a nervous laugh.

"Namine..." He approached her, his deep blue eyes had a knowingly gleam in them.

The blonde extended her arm to him reluctantly. "If you insist…" The way he talked to her made her feel like a child being scolding by her parents.

"It's a little swollen." Roxas said examining her delicate hand.

"Now you're a doctor?" Namine said sarcastically. Roxas squeezed slightly her wrist gaining a painful hiss from her.

He grinned cheeky. "Do you want me to be your doctor?" Namine looked at him flustered but before she could say something he started dragging her by the street.

"Wai-wait Roxas, where are we going?"

"My house...I need to treat your wound."

"I'm fine; I'll take a painkiller when I get home."

"Could you stop arguing and follow me." Roxas huffed, taking Namine's left hand and pulling her all the way to his apartment.

Namine saw their hands holding and felt her face heating. "It feels kinda...natural." Namine thought but then shook her head frantically. "No Namine! It's weird, awkward, maybe disgusting but never, in any parallel world, natural!" she chided herself.

About fifteen minutes later both blonds' were in an elevator climbing to Roxas' apartment. The boy's hand was still holding the artist one and that made Namine feel uneasy.

"Come on, hurry up please." Namine pleaded mentally with her eyes glued at the changing red numbers on the elevator's screen.

When the moving device came to a halt and the metallic doors slide open Roxas lead Namine out of it and to the door of his house while the blonde took on her surroundings. The hall had cream colored walls, nice illumination, paintings hanging and some plants here and there. Even if she had been here before she must be too shocked to admire well decorated place.

"This is my place." Roxas mumbled, letting go the girl's hand and searched behind a nearby plant something. She looked at her hand strangely, missing the warmth that Roxas' hand provided her seconds ago.

"What are you doing?" Namine asked him curiously.

"I...uhm forget my keys inside the house but I hid a spare here. Just in case." the blond replied nonchalant showing her the small, silver key before using it to open the door. Namine almost facepalmed. Really who in the world keeps a spare key in a big plant pot but she just stayed silent and waited until he opened the door and stepped inside flicking the light on.

God, she really must have been in shock the first time she was here if she didn't notice how amazing his house was! The living room in front of her had a large window at the far wall that had an spectacular overview of the city, two dark brown sofas before a widescreen television with some consoles attached to it and a white marble coffee table, at her left was the kitchen that she somewhat remembered and at her right was a hallway. She thought that the apartment was amazing but too spacious for one person.

"Leave your things somewhere and come with me." he said throwing his backpack on one sofa and walking to the hallway. Namine did as she was told and left her messenger bag on a sofa and followed him. He opened the second door at his left, and motioned her to go inside. "Wait here."

Namine went inside and noticed she was in the bathroom. She remembered it smaller but in reality it was big. She sighed and sat on the toilet with her wounded hand resting on her lap. Minutes later Roxas entered the bathroom with a cold compress.

"Put it on your wrist." Roxas told her calmly before rummaging the contents of a cabinet below the sink and taking out a bandage and a white bottle. "Okay, let me see." the blond knelt before her and left the things on the floor before taking carefully her hand in his.

"It's not that bad." she mumbled looking at him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's just a bit swollen but still it would be better if I bandage it." Roxas told her and opened the white bottle revealing a green ointment inside it. He applied it on her wound softly before he started to bandage it.

"His hands are so warm and soft..." she thought. "You're skilled at this." Namine said amazed.

"I have practice. I used to treat my bro-" Roxas halted mid sentence like he just remembered something but then continued. "_Someone's_ wounds. That person always got hurt and I had to treat _him_."

_"Him…?"_ she thought arching an eyebrow but she noticed how tense Roxas got so she decided that it was better to drop the topic and replied nonchalantly. "I...I see."

"I've finished." he said letting go her hand and keeping the ointment on the cabinet.

"Thank you..." Namine mumbled touching her bandaged hand.

"No problem, I'll get you home. It's getting late." Roxas said emotionless before leaving the bathroom.

"He has this gloomy aura around him again. Also, who is '_him'_...?" Namine whispered softly sighing but somehow she knew that maybe she would never know the answer to that question.

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>After a refreshing and relaxing shower the girl was clad in her baggy pink pjs and drying her long, platinum blonde hair with a towel. Even when her right hand didn't hurt anymore she had re-bandaged it carefully, trying to emulate Roxas but she wasn't good at it. The petit artist left the lilac towel on the floor and shook her head side to side disheveling her platinum tresses.<p>

"Namine, I made hot chocolate...you want some?" her mom's voice called her from downstairs.

"Yeah, please mom!" Namine replied gleefully at the thought of the sweet beverage. A few minutes more Penelo entered her daughter's room with a big cup of hot chocolate.

"Here you go dear. Are you sure your hand is okay?" Penelo left the cup on the night table beside the bed and sat beside Namine. The blonde woman touched the girl's hand carefully, her face becoming worried.

Namine squeezed her mom's hand reassuringly. "I'm fine mom...it's nothing really."

"Okay...goodnight dear and drink the chocolate before it gets cold." Penelo kissed Namine's forehead before she left the room.

Namine sipped at chocolate, letting the warm and delicious liquid filled her mouth. She sighed crossing her legs feeling absolutely relaxed. Suddenly her mobile phone began to vibrate and beep. It was a text message.

**From: Roxas**

**how's your hand, klutz girl?**

"Who's the klutz, jerk?" Namine mumbled annoyed but inside she felt happy that the blond boy texted her.  
><strong>_<strong>

**From: Namine**

**"better, thanks but I'm not klutz!"**

**From: Roxas**

**"then why did you fall so klutzy?"**

**From: Namine**

**"I fell because you distracted me and couldn't see puddle in front of me."**

**From: Roxas**

**"so you're saying that my attractiveness distracted you?"**

**From: Namine**

**"someone's getting flaunty, I never said anything about you being attractive...it was just that your annoying voice distracted me."**  
>_<p>

Roxas was lying on his bed wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He thought that surely Namine was awake so he decided to troll the girl so when his ringtone rang loudly he anticipated Namine's voice yelling at him the second he picked up the call.

"Hiya buddy! How's everything?" a certain redheaded man said lively.

Roxas blinked twice. He could recognize that voice wherever. "Axel?! What the hell...? Where are you?"

"Calm down, okay? I'm in Hollow Bastion with my babe."

"I'm not your _babe_, bastard!" Larxene barked loudly enough for Roxas to hear her.

"What are you doing with Larxene? I thought she wasn't part of the Organization anymore." Roxas asked adopting a sitting position in the bed.

Axel sighed. "Indeed she's out of it but I had some issues with her, I'll tell you the details later. Now tell me...someone of the organization contacted you in my absence? How are you and little blondie? Did you continue with her training?"

"Everything's fine, no one had contacted me. I've been practicing with Namine often; also she's getting better at using the keyblade."

"Oh you called her by her name. She must have done something really good." the redhead said in a teasing tone.

"She hasn't done anything Axel; it's just that she's my classmate and hunt partner. It's...correct to call her by her name." Roxas replied nonchalant but a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, thankfully axel couldn't see him.

"If you say so, kiddo...by the way, I'm returning to Radiant Garden tomorrow."

"Okay, you know where the key is in case I'm not in the apartment."

"Yeah, see ya buddy. Oh and...If something – anything - happen called me, got it memorized?"

"Yes, yes...see you tomorrow Axel." Roxas replied tiredly before the line went out.

After his conversation with axel, Roxas felt totally exhausted but he typed a quick text and sent it before he left his mobile phone on his night table and went straight to sleep.

**From: Roxas**

"I have the sensation that someone had been observing me recently. Probably Saix or Zexion."

Axel's green eyes turned inquisitive after he read the text of his best friend. Why the hell is Roxas being watched? Maybe Saix suspected that Roxas was involved with him – and in some way he was but indirectly – or maybe he thought that Roxas was planning in betray the organization but it was something impossible, after all his wish isn't fulfilled yet and knowing Roxas he would never give up on _him_. Anyway, as long as Xemnas don't suspect of him everything's fine.

"Then...you're leaving?" Larxene - who was lying on her white sofa - asked lazily to the redhead, stopping his internal monologue.

"I need to return to Radiant Garden, there are still things to do." Axel replied nonchalant shoving his mobile phone in his jeans pocket.

The woman chuckled amusedly with her cyan eyes glued at the TV screen. "You almost sounded like you were in the middle of an important job."

"I'm in an important job...why? Are you sad?"

"Ha! Of course, your presence is as indispensable to me as air." Larxene's voice was laced with sarcasm. She sat upright in the sofa, axel sat beside her.

"I knew it, you can't live without me, babe..." he whispered husky at her ear.

"I told you I'm not your babe, idiot! In fact, I'm glad you're leaving soon; I miss the quiet of my apartment. Also you have the information you wanted for a while, I don't understand what you were doing here?" she spat and pushed him away forcefully.

"Do you really don't understand what I'm doing over here Larxene? Then let me enlighten you..." Axel took her face in his hands and turned her face to him fully. His lips connecting with Larxene's in a somewhat passionate kiss.

After a few moments the blonde woman separated her face from his a little so she could breath. "It seems that it's you who can't live without me." she stood up, picked up her black, leather jacket and her keys from the coffee table and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" axel asked her, surprised at her sudden action.

"I'll go out for a while. Don't wait for me." she replied without looking at him before leaving the place and a dumbfounded behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there my dear readers! I'm so sorry for the loooooong waiting. I was supposed to upload this chapters three weeks ago but I don't know why I didn't! Please, forgive me! Also I was checking the first chapters and noticed a lot of grammatical mistakes soooo I'm going to edit them, don't worry I'm not going to rewrite them just correct them :)**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my fic and a special thanks to Snowdroplet for adding this story and me to his/hers favorite and alert list, The Trio of Twilight for adding this fic to his/hers favorite list and Midnight Rising for adding thi fic to his/hers favorite and alert list. Thanks a lot for your support guys!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review :3**


End file.
